Song of the Whippoorwill
by Edward George
Summary: in a small mid-west town in the 1950's, a time when the country was still very conservative. Jacqueline "Jackie" Dickenson, at the age of eighteen is sent away from the orphanage where she grew up, she's on her own and does not know what to do. Despite the problems, the social norms of the time, Justin Reasoner, a young farmer and widower takes Jackie to live at his farm.


Justin Reasoner, a widower and young woman Jackie "Jackie" Dickenson are brought together by unforeseen circumstances in a small mid-west town in the 1950's, a time when the country was still very conservative. At the age of eighteen Jackie is sent away from the orphanage where she grew up, she's on her own and does not know what to do. However, despite social norms of the time, Justin, a young farmer and widower takes Jackie to live at his farm. Justin realized what the girl needed was kindness and understanding as she learned about the "outside world". Despite the problems such an arrangement can eventually cause, Jackie lives with Justin a single man out of wedlock. Society of the time considers what they do immoral. Their personal lives run counter to the mores of social convention.

1.

Time seemed to crawl by like the traffic on the town's main street as Jackie Dickenson waited at the bus station with her two suit cases of clothes, all her possessions in the world were packed into those two suit cases. Life for Jackie, Jacqueline Dickenson as she knew it seemed to come to an end the day she turned eighteen. Nobody wanted her as she grew up; she was no longer wanted by the adoption system. She was no longer wanted by anyone. Now she was expected to fend for herself in a foreign hostile world.

The bus station agent Frank Dudley checked on her a couple times through the large plate glass windows during the day wishing she'd buy a ticket, get on a bus - do something rather than sit in front of his bus station all day. Frank didn't bother offering her anything, he had seen this too many times. When the kids reached their eighteenth birthday at Blair State Adoption Academy they were given $20.00 plus bus fare to the next city. Other than that, the kids were on their own. Jackie was no different. She did not know what to do. She did not know where to go when she was dropped off at the station by the Academy handy man, driver. No one told her what to expect. There was no one to help her understand the complexities of the system.

Blair State Adoption Academy in mid-1950 was an impressive name for a state run institution that contained two campuses for the boys and girls. The children, especially the older ones were taught just enough to get by on once released from the Academy.

Time wore on as Jackie watched busses arrive at the station then continue on. The Academy, such as it was she was not even taught how to buy a bus ticket, even though she had the money which was given to her by the head mistress to do so. Jackie was too scared to ask for help. There was much Jackie reflected on as she sat on the bench outside the station watching the traffic and activities of the town.

Jackie Dickenson called to mind the episode that brought her to this moment in her young life. The kindly old gentleman, a custodian by trade was also sometimes chauffer drove the kids into town dropping them at either the bus depot or train station which was across the street, whichever they choose. Period. Most opted for the bus. The eighteen years of her life had not been joyful or worry free. Nevertheless, when she was old enough she was expected to help with the care of the younger girls of her ward.

Even though it was eight o'clock p.m. the children of Ward 10 were preparing for bed. Matron Margret Harris walked briskly along the corridor of the girls' dormitory with two suit cases in hand. Her heels clicking against the government red linoleum floor she passed girls of all sizes and ages from three years of age to seventeen. They watched the matron as she passed them, their young eyes accustomed to seeing the two suit cases. They instantly knew what the suit cases meant; someone turned eighteen or will turn eighteen tomorrow.

Matron Margret Harris' eyes scanned the older girls for Jacqueline Dickenson. The girl would turn eighteen tomorrow and would be eligible to leave the Academy. Margret Harris stopped at the door to Ward 10 set the suit case in her right hand down to open the door. Stepping in, bringing the suit case with her, she closed the door. Talking among the girls stopped when the Matron stepped into the room. They quickly stood beside their beds in a regimented manner waiting until the Matron spoke to them.

Picking up the suit case Matron Harris looked around the Ward then spotted Jacqueline Dickenson. The girl stood beside her bed in her long white cotton night gown and white carpet slippers looking toward the door, the Matron and the two suit cases the other carried. The girl knew what the suit cases meant. Eighteen. Someone else, but she would turn eighteen tomorrow and that meant she would be leaving the Academy. A mistake in her birthday maybe? Maybe someone else.

Margret approached the bed to set the suit cases down in front of Jacqueline. Speaking in a measured tone, she said, "You must be packed tonight before bed and in front of the head mistress's office tomorrow morning immediately following breakfast at seven o'clock."

Jacqueline "Jackie" pushed her dark rimmed glasses back in place staring at the suit cases sitting in front of her. Tears of fear that she had never felt before gripped her like a vise, squeezing her about the chest. Tomorrow she would turn eighteen. Jackie only knew of the date because she had been told of it by a past ward matron when she turned twelve. She tried her best to forget that date. Maybe it was a mistake. Like so many other children of the Academy, Jackie knew nothing of the outside world, that world beyond the safety of the walls and Academy. She knew from listening to some of the Matrons in the girls' dorm kitchen, the outside world could be hostile. Wasn't there another war brewing right now in some far country called Korea?

Matron Harris turned to leave the room. As soon as she stepped out of the room many of the older girls rushed to Jacqueline's side to hug her and cry.

"Jackie, you can't be leaving us." Several of the younger girls cried, others offered, "Here we'll help you pack."

Among the young girls, tears streaming down her face Kathy Bergan hung onto Jackie Dickenson. "I'll always miss you – big Sis."

"I'll miss you too, little one. You'll be alright."

Those who knew their turn would be coming soon helped Jacqueline collect the few things she possessed packing them neatly into the suit cases. Even though her friends helped, Jacqueline felt depressed and alone that night, her last night in the only home she had known since she was a baby, a foundling left at the Sheriff's office in a town somewhere. She didn't know anything about her parents, relatives, no one; not even where her name came from. Abandoned.

At precisely seven o'clock a.m. Jacqueline, dressed in a clean blue and white dress, white stockings and shoes, had a final breakfast with her friends; a last meal. At precisely seven-thirty she sat on the bench in front of the Head Mistress' office. Her hands clammy with the feeling of the impending discussion she would have with the Head Mistress. Her breathing labored, worrying about what lay ahead. Jackie wondered what she'd do come tomorrow. One life taken from her, another thrust upon her. Jacqueline knew she was being sent away, they no longer wanted her, like they did not want the other girls they sent away. Many girls she made friends with then suddenly disappeared never to be seen again.

The door to the outer office opened and a woman in a long gray dress, black hair streaked with grey tied back in a severe bun with dark rimmed glasses looked down at her.

"Jacqueline Dickenson."

She pronounced the name as a statement rather than a question. Jacqueline stood looking up with fear in her young eyes, pushing her glasses back in place. Anxiety choked the words, "Yes, ma'am."

"The Mistress will see you now. Leave your suit cases here."

Stepping into the outer office Jackie followed the lady to the great dark shiny oak doors that opened into the Head Mistress' office.

The door was opened and Jacqueline was ushered into the dark wood paneled room. All the rooms and offices in the administration part of the building were dark wood paneled, subdued lighting, nothing bright and cheery. A long book case set against one wall, two high windows at the woman's back on either side of the large ornate wood desk.

Jacqueline's attention was focused on the stern, dark haired older woman behind the desk as she stiffly crossed the room to the desk and the Head Mistress. The woman took her glasses off as the secretary escorted the girl forward, the Mistress waited a moment.

In a flat monotone voice the woman said, "Today is your eighteenth birthday, Jacqueline Dickenson. Today is the day you will leave Blair State Adoption Academy." She paused to take a twenty dollar bill from a drawer of the desk and a five dollar bill. "This will help you get started and this is bus fare to wherever you want to go. You are free to go, Jacqueline."

That is all the Mistress told the girl. Putting the glasses back on the Mistress looked at something on the desk ignoring Jackie as if she were no longer in the office.

Jackie was led from the office back to the corridor where her suit cases still set beside the bench. The secretary led her outside to the large portico where a car was waiting for her. Leaving her at the driveway, the secretary went back inside. Jackie stood by the car with her suit cases unsure what to do next. In all her young life she had never been away from of the Academy grounds. In all her young life she had never been in a car. Now she was expected to be on her own. She was suddenly overwhelmed by all the new and strange things which were invading her life. The driver got out of the car to open the trunk then took the suit cases from her placing them in the trunk, closing the lid he opened the front door for her.

Jacqueline Dickenson took another look behind her at the only home she ever knew, now she was leaving the orphanage behind, her friends behind, the life she had, no one to bid her good-bye, she did not know where to begin. She finally got in the car, the door closed effectively putting a close to that part of her life. The driver got in on his side, starting the engine, the sound and its attendant cloud of acrid gray exhaust marked the end of her life at Blair. The man put the car in gear leaving the Academy grounds through the ornate white gates to the highway toward the town of Carmel and new beginning.

2.

Late Wednesday afternoon Justin Reasoner pulled into the parking area stopping at the bus depot in the Midwestern town of Carmel to pick up an express package sent from the tractor plant in Moline, Illinois. To Justin the package seemed to take forever to get there. Justin walked under the portico to the front door. Stopping he glanced to his left noticing the girl and the late afternoon bus leaving, a cloud of black exhaust punctuated the buss' departure. Looking from the departing bus to the girl sitting on the bench something told him she was too scared to make a move unless someone told her what to do. The girl's blue and white outfit told him everything he needed to know: Orphanage.

Jackie unsure what to do watched as cars and trucks pass the bus station. Across the street she watched as a passenger train stopped long enough for one person to get on then continue to the next town; shortly a slow moving freight train passed the town with a clatter of the box cars, tank cars, and hopper cars. People passed by on their business only a few glancing her way noting the blue and white dress which was a mark that she was from the orphanage and continued on their way.

The girl remained sitting in front of the station not knowing what to do. Justin had seen dozens of eighteen year olds from the orphanage leave out from this bus station; more than a few who wanted to put some mileage between themselves and Blair State Adoption Academy leave out of the train station, but something about Jackie made him stop to look at her. Light shoulder length sandy colored hair, when the girl was standing she would have been a little over five foot two with a figure to make men stop to gawk at her. But for the blue Academy dress people ignored her.

Justin took the scene of the girl in in a few seconds. However he could not quite put a finger on what made him stop. Justin passed by many over the last several years but this girl, especially had an aurora that caused him to stop for a moment to gaze at her. Justin felt the girl's fear more then he saw it. Shrugging, Justin went in to collect the package from the bus company agent.

"Frank," Justin called as he walked in the depot his foot falls echoing from the cracked stark white walls. The counter and waiting area were empty, the last customers just left the small town of Carmel not to come back.

Frank Dudley waved to Justin from the back as he crossed the lobby to the counter. Frank stepped out of the back meeting Justin. "I bet yer here for yer package?"

"Yeah, that's the only reason I am here." He leaned on the counter pushing his straw hat back from his eyes. Looking back he saw the top of the girl's head above the window sill. "Still got work to do at the farm plus the baler."

Retrieving Justin's package from the holding bin in the back, Frank brought the heavy package out for him. Justin paid the shipping fee then looked to the station's front window again seeing the girl's head. He was mildly surprised no one tried to pick her up. Maybe it was because of the dark rimmed glasses, blue dress, and orphanage "written" all over her.

Adjusting his old straw hat Justin leaned on the counter looking back at the tasseled head he could see.

Frank inclined his head toward the girl seated outside. "Passed up three busses already. Been here since eighty-thirty or something."

"Yer kidding? Did she even buy a ticket?"

Frank shook his head. "Nope."

Justin glanced toward the front window and the sandy haired head. He was not sure if he should offer help or not. Looking at the girl's head again as he picked up the package and started to leave Justin muttered, "Kid needs some help and guidance. Looks like it's up to me to get things done as usual."

Frank raised his hand in "good-bye" to Justin. Justin walked outside the bus station looking down at the girl who appeared to be crying and alone, the tears staining her glasses.

Justin asked, "May I?" Noticing people walking past her, some ignoring her, or a few shaking their heads and continuing on about their business. The girl nodded shifting away from him. Holding the package Justin sat down. "Names Justin Reasoner. And you are …?"

"Jackie … Jackie Dickenson." She sniffed twice searching her dress pockets for a handkerchief.

The girl's voice quaked with nervousness. She said her name so low Justin hardly heard her with the passing traffic.

"Um, look mind if I ask you something? You're from the orphanage, right?" Jackie nodded. "May I say something here?" Jackie looked away shy and withdrawn nodding, her hair swishing with her head. Justine took that as a 'yes' from her. "The bus station agent says you've been sitting out here since you were dropped off by the school this morning. Look, you can't sit here forever. Right now it's getting late, the bus station is about to close for the day and I take it you have no place to go, and have had nothing to eat since this morning. In the Sheriff's eyes that would amount to vagrancy. Would you like it if you were to go to my place, a farm not far from here? At least for tonight?"

Jackie hesitated glancing at the sky threatening rain that night, she knew she was on her own and no one to tell her what to do. She was resigned to her fate. "Okay."

Most of all, she was hungry and this man was offering her something to eat.

Standing holding onto the package with one arm, Justin held his hand out to the girl. Jackie stood picking up one suit case, Justin the other with the package he led her to his old Ford pickup. One point that ran through his mind, these kids always struck him as naïve and needing help from someone who cared. Putting the package and suit cases in the bed of the truck Justine helped her in to the truck rolling the window down.

"Too hot to have the windows up."

Justine gazed at the girl. She was scared and unsure of herself. No guidance what to do. Jackie held her head down not wanting to look ahead or at Justine. She was resigned to whatever fate held in store for her that day. Justine shook his head as he walked around the truck to get in.

The trip out to the farm the girl noticed a sign at an intersection that said the road was Carmel 700E. Jackie was silent watching the scenery pass, farms, houses and other cars and farm trucks. Justin glanced over watching the girl's hair blowing back in the wind as he drove. Jackie seemed to be enjoying the drive and the wind blowing in her face; a freedom and feeling she'd never known before. Turning off the highway onto a dirt track that led to his and two other farms along the road, slowing he turned in to the lane and toward a large white frame two story house with a well-trimmed front lawn.

He pulled up near the house parking the truck. Jackie gazed at the house with a strange look. "I've never been in a house before."

Those were the first words the girl had spoken since they met at the bus station. Two dogs, big gangly mutts bounded around the corner of the house, tongues hanging out of their mouths barking and making more noise than being a threat to anyone. However, Jackie had never seen a dog or having heard the noise they make was scared, literally cowering in the truck. The two put their paws on the door looking at the frightened girl. Justin got out laughing at the dogs.

"D – Do they bite, Mr. Reasoner?"

"No. Only if you pose a threat but right now they're just curious about you. Down you two clowns," he said pushing them away from the door but they pranced around the truck barking, wagging their tails and carrying on. "No need to worry, Jackie. That's just the way they are – big old lovable mutts. Please come in."

Watching the dogs, ready to jump back into the safety of the truck, she hesitantly got out to follow Justin. Taking Jackie's suit cases out of the back of the pickup, Justin led the girl to the side door. Opening the door that led her into the kitchen Jackie reluctantly followed stepping into the small alcove crowded with shoes and mud caked boots, and worn coats. Hesitating she looked into the black cavern of the open basement stairs briefly wondering what was down there. She stepped up into the kitchen looking the room over as if deciding whether to go any further, or turn and run. Her actions were those of a scared fawn unsure what to do next.

Justin tossed the hat onto the table, more out of habit lately, he watched the girl a moment as she looked the kitchen over.

"How about a glass of water first? I bet you're thirsty?"

Justin poured Jackie a glass of cool sweet well water. She choked, "Thank you."

She shyly smiled as she handed the glass back to him.

Setting the glass on the sink he said, "The living room is this way, Jackie."

The girl timidly followed looking around as if something were going to jump out at her.

Every one of the kids Justin had seen at the bus station had no idea what to do first. Guidance Justine thought, they all lacked proper guidance. He led the girl upstairs showing her to the spare room. Opening the door to the room, stark white walls, a couple pictures, the bed, a four poster with girl items as if he were planning for a girl at one time. Setting the suit cases down Justin crossed the room to the window opening it to let in the cool breeze of late afternoon. The curtains flapped in the gentle wind blowing the girl's hair back.

"Not much but you'll have privacy when you want it."

Jackie stepped in to the room looking around, afraid to touch anything. Justin quietly left leaving the girl alone. Stepping out closing the door Justin stood in the hall staring at the opposite wall listening for Jackie. After a moment he stirred himself going back down stairs leaving Jackie alone to get used to her new surroundings. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs Justin stared back at the room before going out to the front porch. This moment would give her time to get used to her new surroundings. Standing on the porch Justin stared at the field across the road where he could hear the Whippoorwills in the late day calling to each other, a lonely sound as he stared at the fields.

The sound of the Whippoorwills at five o'clock p.m was a lonely sound that made him feel even more lonely, living on the farm all alone. Justin had become used to his existence of one. Over the intervening years he developed habits that he was unaware of; now he would have to change those habits if the girl were to stay with him for long. He realized in that moment he did not know what to do himself.

The door clicked shut. Jackie looked around the room a minute. She sat on the edge of the bed placing her hand on the fine plush flowered comforter. She looked at the well-polished floor, the white washed walls and curtains flapping at the window. The room was small compared to Ward 10, which in her mind was large and filled with many girls and the incessant chatter, here it would be her alone. She wondered if she'd ever get used to that feeling.

Contemplating the late afternoon Justin knew from experience Jackie wouldn't know what to do first without someone telling her what to do. The thought struck a chord with Justin. He mused, "It was no wonder those kids were clueless as to what to do when they turned eighteen and dumped on society. I would be too."

Walking back inside to the kitchen Justin put the hat away then set the nearly full coffee pot on the stove briefly considering the old pot which somehow made it from his grandparent's to his parents to him. When his father had to think or consider something he put the coffee pot on the stove then think about whatever it was he had to do until it boiled. In reality it was his father's way of buying time. The coffee boiled and Justin poured himself a cup of coffee then walked back out to the front to sit on the porch. The dogs bounded on to the porch lying beside the wicker chair looking over their domain.

One thing Justin learned from his time in the service, 'Make up your mind now, not later by then it may be too late."

Justin's mind must have been a couple hundred miles away, he did not hear Jackie walk outside onto the porch the screen door quietly closing.

"Thank you, Mr. Reasoner," she said in a timid voice watching the dogs as they looked up at her their tongues hanging out. She was still uncertain about the dogs.

Casually as possible Justin looked up at Jackie. Pointing to the chair beside him. "You're welcome. Please, sit Jackie."

Justin gazed off across the fields of green grass that was used for hay and cattle grazing. Now his mind was not on the job coming up in the next week. Haying season was upon him and when to start on that job. Justin considered during harvesting season he and several relatives and neighbors working together on the haying and later the various grain stock would have the job done in less than three weeks. Generally a two or three man job, and he was all alone on that part. Rather, he had someone to look after and take care of, for however long that would be. He all but committed himself to Jackie Dickenson's welfare to consider now to clothe and feed and take care of. He could not in good conscious take her back to town and drop her at the bus station the way the orphanage had done. He thought long and hard over the situation. Jackie needed more then what she was given; nothing. Justine considered his new responsibility, a widower at thirty, a young girl – possibly eighteen and her needs he had not prepared himself for. Looking over at Jackie a moment, she glanced down at the big canines with a wary eye then up at Justin as he looked at the field across the road.

Glancing over at Jackie he said, "You'll get used to them." He reached down to rub their heads. "So how do you like this so far? Far different from the Academy."

"It's very good, sir."

Sighing Justin finished the coffee. "It's getting close to feeding time for some of the livestock. Want to see what a farm is like?"

Setting the empty cup on the porch railing over the same coffee stain that seemed to be years old. Justin gestured for Jackie to follow him out to the barn. The animals were already getting restless as it became close to feeding time for them. They crossed from the house to the barn where the animals were making their noises about being fed. Jackie knew nothing about farms. They walked into the large barn Jackie sniffing the pungent odors, a mixture of the grains, molasses, and other odors, foreign smells to her. Jackie put her hands over her ears to muffle the noise, but one that Justin did not seem to pay attention to. He told her to look at the animals while he started the feeding. Jackie wandered around the barn looking at the variety of animals he had inside.

Justin explained the barn set up to her, pointing out the livestock as they went out to the paddock where the cattle were kept between milking time. During the day they would graze in the field during the good weather until it was too cold and they were brought in to the milking barn.

The girl looked at the animals with awe as Justin began his chores watching from the side.

"May I help, Mr. Reasoner?"

"Of course."

Jackie took a hand full of gain over to the goats, giggling as they nuzzled her hand for the grain. The girl squealed, "Kittens!" She approached them with caution, the mother cat Molly watched Jackie with caution as she knelt holding her hand out letting the female sniff her hand. She giggled making friends with the cat and her kittens which were starting to roam around the barn, plowing through the fresh stomach deep straw. Mama cat was having a hard time keeping her progenies under control.

Like a flower coming into full bloom, Jackie explored the barn, she was opening up, cheerful and gay. The girl was less reserved as she went from one pen to the next looking at the animals commenting on what she saw or asked questions. Justin reasoned that any mistake, rudeness on his part the girl would go back to her self-imposed shell. She needed kindness and understanding as she learned about the "outside world". He stood to the side for a few minutes as Jackie talked about each animal she saw, Justin telling her what it was. She looked over the small group of young goat kits born earlier that spring laughing at their antics.

"Great therapy," he thought, watching Jackie go from one stall to the next.

The cows had been let into a paddock to eat. Jackie looked over to the next fenced area. "Horses!"

"Yup. Sometimes use them to round up the cows near milking time."

"I'd love to ride one."

"It's not hard. I'll teach you."

Jackie stayed with Justin as he made the rounds asking him questions, commenting on animals or things she saw. Jackie was awed by the milking. Justin transferred the milk to a cooler until the next morning.

The farm animals helped bring the girl out of her self-imposed shell, eighteen years of living a cloistered life. Justin reflected that Jackie could be a very pretty girl once she got over her shyness and the stricture of the orphanage upbringing. Justin wondered what happened to her parents and why no relatives took the girl in. He figured she would tell him in her own good time.

An hour later, Jackie walking beside Justin seemed more cheerful talking about the animals and what she saw. The dogs bounded ahead barking and frolicking about the two humans. Jackie was no longer fearful of the dogs, laughing at their capers.

For an eighteen year old she sounded as if she were an eight year old. But Justin put that down to the fact growing up in an orphanage she had no contact with the outside world other than books and what the teachers told her. Justin thought about the fact she was supposed to learn and use what she was told when they shoved her out the door to society. He didn't think so.

They reached the house and the side door. Jackie noticed the garden where Justin grew all his own vegetables and certain fruits.

"Sir, you have your own vegetables."

He looked back at the garden. He realized that was something which she could relate to. The orphanage had their own truck gardens to take care of both campuses. The kids took care of the gardens sustaining them through the Depression and War years.

"Yes. Want to see it?"

Jackie nodded. They walked back to the garden which was just big enough with rows of corn, beans, tomatoes which he canned; he did those things too; squash and root vegetables were in abundance. Jackie looked over the garden with a critical eye. She bent down to pull some weeds from the dry ground. She nodded as she examined the corn, tomatoes, beans, squash and ochre. The garden was Justin's late wife's pride and joy. She'd be saddened to see it now.

"It's going to take some work," Jackie remarked in a matter of fact voice pulling out more weeds. Looking up at Justin through her glasses, she said, "May I take care of this for you, Mr. Reasoner?"

Justin smiled at the girl nodding. "Yes, of course, Jackie. It's yours."

Elated that she had the garden to take care of, Jackie felt a sense of pride as they returned to the house. There was something she could call her own.

None of that was planned for; however, within that short time Justin committed himself to Jackie's care. Jackie now had a home to call her own.

They returned to the house to start supper and call it a day. Justin walked over to the radio on the counter by the bread box, turned it on to a station located in another town.

"What do you like?" he asked indicating the radio. "Music?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know, sir. We studied the classics."

Justin made a face as he fixed the tuner. "Well this radio station is mixed, country and popular music so you get a bit of both."

"That's okay, Mr. Reasoner."

The radio now playing in the background he was smiling as he washed his hands and went to the refrigerator. "Jackie, your old enough you can call me Justin if you want."

Justin looked over his shoulder at the girl. She seemed a bit perplexed by the correction. She was instructed at the orphanage to address those who were considered her seniors as Mr. or sir, Mrs. and single women as Miss or ma'am.

"Justin." Smiling Jackie tested the name. "Okay? Justin?"

"Good. Now, what do you want for supper? I have pork chops or ground beef - chicken?"

She nodded. "Pork chops, thank you."

He took out the pork chops wrapped in freezer paper. "There is plenty so don't be skimpy on them. And …" he looked back at the girl as she seated herself at the table, "don't hesitate to ask for seconds, or help yourself."

Jackie was a bit surprised at Justin's offer.

Justin heard from others in the town the children at the orphanage were limited to one serving. It reminded him of a scene in Oliver Twist where young Oliver asks the head master for a second helping of porridge. _"What? You want a second portion?"_

Becoming impatient watching Justin working on getting them supper, Jackie getting up the courage said, "May I help you - Justin?"

He considered he was starting to make progress. Jackie stepped over to the stove picking up the pack of matches she light the burner, turned on the flame it shot up then settled down as she carefully adjusted the valve. For a moment he was afraid she'd blow them into orbit but she had the job well under control. Justin soon found himself getting in the way and backed off to let her do the cooking then Justin found himself getting run out of his own kitchen. Nevertheless it gave him a good feeling just the same. In a short time the girl was showing promise of budding into an individual person which was making him proud.

Justin took himself out to the front porch to watch the sunset and listen to the Whippoorwills in the evening calling to each other. He could make out male pheasants across the road in the adjoining field parading around posturing for the females.

Inside he could hear the rattling of the pots and pans, running water, the pleasant smell of the pork chops mixed with boiling vegetables. An hour later supper was served.

"Justin, supper…" Jackie called.

"Coming…"

Standing he went inside. The sound of Jackie's voice calling him to supper almost made him cry. Before he was drafted for the Marines and the war that was a common sound, his late wife Fran calling him to supper.

Walking into the kitchen Justin was met by a smiling Jackie, the table set, the meal set on the table.

Choking, tears came to Justin's eyes. Their gaze met across the table Justin wanted to hug her and kiss her. Rather he stepped around the table pulling the chair out for her. "Please," he said.

Jackie was surprised. Sitting she waited until Justin sat holding his hands out to her, hesitantly she took them. Their hands touched. He was momentarily amazed at how soft her hands felt, despite coming from the orphanage. The touch of his weather hardened hands on hers was as touching new satin. Laying her hands in his strong work hardened ones she bowed her head, together they said grace.

During supper Justin explained more of the operation to her, Jackie listening with rapt attention hanging on every word he said. After they ate he helped with washing the dishes and pans. They went out to the front porch as the sun dipped below the horizon and evening set on the setting sun reflecting off the gathering clouds promising rain that night. They talked some more, Jackie relating life at the orphanage. But Justin avoided talking about his late wife and her untimely death. Jackie silently wondered why Justin was without a woman in his life. She understood that much. Standing, Justin announced he was heading to bed, another early day for him. Thus, ended Jackie's first day away from the orphanage, her former life was behind her and a new life was ahead of her.

3.

The sound of rain and the lightning woke Jackie from a sound sleep. Quickly getting up Jackie closed the window. Standing on the wet floor before the window hugging herself, Jackie was mesmerized by the flashes of lightning and the rain as it poured down. Her first night away from the orphanage she wondered how the younger girls were getting on without her. The little ones who were scared of the thunder and lightning would crawl into bed with one of the older girls for comfort. Now there was no one to do that, to comfort her or her to comfort.

Turning to look at the door she briefly thought of Justin. So near, yet so far. What would he be like after today? Jackie slipped back into bed to fall asleep. After a while the rain slowed and subsided until it stopped.

Waking from a sound sleep, Jackie glanced at the time on the bedside clock that Justin gave her the night before. She saw it was still night, or early dawn. "Five," she muttered then awoke with a start. Slipping out of bed Jackie listened realizing it had stopped raining and lightning some hours before. She opened the window letting the cool damp air in to the room. Breathing deeply of the cool air she wondered where the lights were. There was a bed side lamp she turned on. This was far different then all the years she'd lived at the Academy. At five am the overhead lights came on and there was no such thing as sleeping in.

She knew that her life would change living with Justin: if he let her. She quietly went to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed. Fixing her room then as carefully as the old stairs allowed, slipped downstairs to the kitchen. Turning on the lights then the radio, she took out the eggs, bacon, and selected potatoes to make home fried potatoes. Setting those aside she took out a bowl to mix pancakes for them. She could not forget the coffee. She would have to make that first thing in the morning for Justin.

Justin woke then sniffed the air. "Who's making bacon at this hour? Oh wait a minute … Jackie?" Sitting up he had to remember there was a young girl in the house. He lay back awake staring at the ceiling a minute before turning on the bedside lamp. It was not like when he and Fran were together, certain things they could get away with in their own privacy. For a couple years after he got out of the Marines he could get away with a few things by himself. Jackie, however presented a different set of problems for him.

Dressing he went to the bathroom first then descended the stairs to the living room, the smell of bacon and eggs and coffee wafted through the house. He eased open the kitchen door to see Jackie hard at work in the kitchen. He glanced up at the kitchen clock: Six in the morning.

"`Morning, Jackie, what time did you get up?"

Jackie looked up at Justin with a genuine smile. "Good morning, Justin. Five."

"Oh." He considered, no wonder Jackie was able to fix breakfast for them. He sat at the table, Jackie set a cup of coffee in front of him. She knew how to make coffee for the Academy's women staff members. As she finished preparing breakfast Justin listened for the farm report and news, and weather report which seemed to be more of the same – all bad. The only good news seemed to be the sports report.

Justin showed Jackie where the animal food was for the cats and dogs then set out bowls of food for them. Moving to the side he watched giving Jackie room to work she poured him another cup of coffee then herself a cup of coffee. Within minutes she had everything ready, they sat down. Justin started the practice again of saying grace. He had to admit it stopped after he was drafted into the Marines.

He had it easy, he recalled. He was drafted ending up in the Marines or Navy Construction Corps (Seabees) under the Navy building airfields, port facilities, and the temporary barracks. He didn't have to storm the beaches like the infantry did. The engineers followed on shore at a leisurely pace after the initial landing to begin their work of clearing the jungle back for a base of operations and airfield.

Those ancient visions faded. Looking at Jackie thoughts and visions of Fran came to him, a woman to dominate the house. His hopes and prayers for Jackie ran high. Given time, he knew she would take Fran's place and the house would become her domain. The girl would add a touch of softness to his life. He hoped above all things would eventually work for them. Jackie was an angle in disguise. As time passed they would work together on the farm.

Jackie had her day worked out just as he did, her life at the Academy would always be deeply rooted in her. They soon finished, Justin smiled at her still wishing he could kiss her but he did not want to scare her or give her the idea he was after more from her. However, he laid a hand on her back in a friendly gesture.

"Thank you, Jackie."

Pushing her glasses back the girl smiled in appreciation as she set the dishes in the sink for washing.

Justin stepped out the side door greeting the dogs. He slipped on his rubber boots then walked across the muddy ground to the barn to begin his daily routine. Jackie stood by the open door, the wind blew cooling zephyrs through the house as she watched Justin walk to the barn, the dogs cavorting about him. She knew this was not what she expected to happen, visualizing a far worse fate then taking care of a man - single who was a farmer. She had an idea what a woman whose man was a farmer did all day – taking care of him and looking after the farm when he was away. But that proved to be only the beginning for her.

4.

Jackie was up by 5 a.m. Thursday and in the kitchen long before Justin was awake by five-thirty. The first thing she did each morning was start the pot of coffee, turn the radio on then set the coffee on the warming oven above the stove as she began the bacon and mixed the batter for the pancakes. By 5:30 a.m. she assured Justin was awake.

Knocking on the bedroom door, she called: "Justin you awake? It's five-thirty!"

Jackie's voice more than anything else woke him. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Sitting up Justin thought, "The scary thing is, I'd swear the girl reminds me of Fran."

Next she set out food for the dogs and cats, Justin mentioned that yesterday then assure everything was ready for him when he came downstairs.

Pulling on his socks and pants Justin went downstairs tucking his shirt in. He entered the kitchen to get some breakfast before he started the milking. Standing at the head of the table he admired the spread Jackie placed before him each morning. They exchanged smiles; still he wanted to kiss the girl but held back. He ate then standing touched her shoulder.

"Thank you, Jackie."

The girl felt a sense of pride each morning. Nothing was ever said between them but it was a mutual acceptance that Jackie had a place to call home.

Justin's routine started with milking the cows and taking the milk to the dairy in town for pasteurizing. That morning he brought home a can of the milk for Jackie to use for the rest of the week. From that she made cream and butter for their use and from it she also made bread.

When it came to the household chores Jackie knew just what to do. He considered it one day as he stood by the back door drinking a cup of coffee, the girl was not as incapable as one would think; give her hope, time, attention, and a purpose for what she did. He knew by the end of the month Jackie would carve out a niche for herself on the farm.

Following lunch Justin stood by back door finishing a glass of the brewed tea that Jackie made. The jug with the ice tea set on the edge of the counter. Justin tried not to look at Jackie too closely but he swore, despite recent washing, she was wearing the same blue dress she had on when he picked her up at the bus station the other day.

"Jackie, I know this is none of my business, but is that the only dress you have?"

Jackie stopped to shake her head. "No. I have two more. But you don't like it?"

"They're good but three total plus the slacks?" Justin said somewhat surprised. "Listen, Friday when we go shopping I'm taking you to get some decent clothes."

"Thank you, Justin. But that is alright."

"No you need some things anyway. This isn't the Academy."

Jackie soon found a place for herself among Justin's life on the farm. Each day was marked by a new event in her young life. Here it was not a drudging chore but one she took on as a pleasure. Jackie did not know what the term meant, but she and Justin were "soul-mates" who found each other.

Following cleaning the kitchen she went back upstairs to find a weeks' worth of laundry in the bathroom. She looked at the pile of laundry dumping it in the middle of the hallway. Jackie flipped a lock of her sandy shaded hair out of her eyes as she sorted the clothes. "Now to get all this down to the cellar. Justin said the washer is down there. Well, better then what the Academy had I suppose. Those tubes and wash boards."

After that Thursday meant laundry day for her. Hers and Justin's cloths were piled into a clothes basket she found in a hallway closet. Carrying the basket full of clothes down stairs and then to the basement, she stopped at the head of the stairs to search for the light switch finding it hidden under Justin's coats. The lights came on and she descended into the cellar breathing the damp musty air. Besides the attic, the cellar was the repository for unneeded things – stuff.

The washer, an agitator model with double ringer model was a Sears Kenmore brand. Jackie looked it over figuring out how it worked. She turned the water on, added the soap then sorted the clothes into piles to be washed. The first load in the tube, the machine running she turned to go back upstairs when she saw the baby things heaped in the far corner.

Crossing the cellar to the pile of baby things she stood beside the bassinet. She had only seen pictures of them, but Jackie knew what most of the things were. Now she knew why the room was made up as a girl's room, or baby's room. Dropping to her knees Jackie reached out a hand to touch and feel the satin bows and linens. A box that contained the small blankets and sheets set close by.

"Did they ever have a baby?" Jackie asked herself tears forming at her eyes. "This is why he is so lonely. I was wondering what happened?"

She moved a box aside to find several photo albums. Carefully taking one out of the box she opened it to find photos of the wedding and pictures of the girl Justin sometimes referred to as Fran. She studied the picture a moment. Close by was a mirror. Jackie held up the photo album then looked at herself in the mirror. "Twins. His wife and I look like twins."

Returning upstairs Jackie considered the find gave her much to think about that morning. As the wash went through its cycles, a white, blue and red stripped van stopped up at the end of the driveway. Jackie looked out the window from the second floor watching as the driver reached out an arm opening the mailbox to place several white envelopes in the box then drove on to the next farm.

At lunch she mentioned the incident to Justin.

"Oh, that's the mail man and the mail. I'll show you after we get done here."

Jackie was feeling special as Justin took her into his world introducing her to each new experience. The next day as the mail was placed into the mail box Jackie ran out to the end of the driveway to the mail box to get the mail. Justin watched from the barn enjoying the girl's new found enthusiasm. He knew, watching Jackie overcome her shyness, she learned each new thing on the farm; slowly she would overcome her inhabitations. Jackie was like a flower blossoming in the spring, the petals opening to the sunlight and water it needed to grow.

Time seemed too short for Justin. He was busy getting the equipment ready for the beginning of haying season which would lead into harvesting. A busy time of the season for the farmers. With Jackie's help, Justin now had the time to tend to the important things on the farm, the hay baler still had to be worked on before next week.

Glancing out the back door Jackie watched Justin working on the baler. Checking the jug of ice tea Jackie poured a glass of tea taking the tea out to him. Setting the glass on the back of the baler she watched as he was bent over the pony engine taking the broken part off, reaching for a wrench she watched Justin for a second grope for the tool.

"Is this what you want?" she asked putting the wrench in his hand.

Glancing up Justin smiled as Jackie showed him the glass of tea.

Justin stood in the open hay mow door late in the afternoon after fixing the baler looking toward the house then to his right he saw the garden hose laid out to water the plants and Jackie busy in the garden. Just beyond the garden freshly washed clothes flapped on the clothes line. It was Fran.

"Yes Fran, Jackie has inherited the garden and doing a bang up job tending it too. Did you bring us together for this? I pray the Lord you did." Tears slid down his face as he watched for a moment Jackie tending the garden then went back to his work. "Because she reminds me a lot of you, honey. I don't mean to be unfaithful, but the more she's here, the more she does remind me of you. Twins."

Jackie was working on the garden humming a tune to herself. Lifting her eyes she saw Justin in the open hay mow door watching her. She felt a pride in what she was doing. The two had struck an unspoken understating that no one would ever understand. Jackie found a purpose in her life that transcended all other norms of society. This is what she enjoyed doing.

Following supper a cooling wind blew across the fields and farm bringing with it hints of a cooler summer. The whistle of the Whippoorwills echoed from the field with a cheerful note. Justin placed his fore fingers to his mouth to whistle. Within seconds a Whippoorwill answered. The two sat in silence as the sky turned from hues of blue and gray, the clouds which streaked the sky turned to hues of red and black gently blew in from the west. Neither said anything just enjoying each other's company and listening to the sounds of the farm animals and wild life as dusk took over the sky.

Justin said in a low voice, "This is what Fran and I did before I left for the Marines. We'd just sit here and make plans for the future. But that was soon interrupted by the war as so many lives were disrupted those four years. I've been by myself now seven years, seven years without her."

Jackie was silent for a moment before she asked in a quiet voice. "What was she like Justin, your late wife?"

Justin thought a moment. "Soft, gentle, a soft voice, kind to everyone. People said we were meant to be together."

Thinking, she wanted to know, not just out of curiosity. "What happened to her – your wife?"

Taking in a deep breath, Justin's voice stuttering. "Died. Child birth. I was already half way across the Pacific when it happened. I didn't know anything about it until I got to Hawaii and Pearl Harbor two weeks later. When the war ended I almost didn't bother coming home. I almost stayed in the Marines. After Fran died that was the only family I had – the Marines. I mean, I have family, my Aunt and Uncle who live across the field there and cousins but a wife and child – gone taken from me." He glanced over at Jackie. "Until you. Now I have a family again."

Jackie was silent a slight blush as Justin touched her hand. 'Died in child birth.' That explained the baby things she found in the cellar. She left Justin's work hardened hand on hers as if it was meant to be there. They wanted to lean across the space between the chairs and kiss the other but refrained, thinking the other would be offended.

Later that evening Jackie lay in bed staring at the darkened ceiling. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about what Justin told her, the loss of the child and his help-mate, snatched away from him. She felt his loss silently mourning for him.

Friday morning the two sat down to their breakfast, Jackie with her glass of milk, Justin with his cup of coffee, they ate in silence for a few minutes then Justin said: "About eight o'clock I'll be finished with the morning chores, which includes a trip to the dairy. We'll go into town first to the bank then the feed and grain mill, pick up bagged grain then some light shopping – and if you want, would you want a couple new dresses?"

Justin lifted his eyes to Jackie gauging her reaction.

Jackie looked up at Justin astounded. "Yes. Also, I know how to make my own too if need be."

Justin was mildly surprised. "If you don't mind, I'll show you the sewing machine Fran had. It's still almost new."

"Yes! Thank you, Justin, yes."

Before Justin went outside to his work, he pulled out Fran's old sewing machine from a bed room closet, the machine was almost brand new. Jackie's eyes sparkled when Justin set the machine up on a table for her.

Pulling up a chair Jackie admired the Singer Sewing Machine for a moment. Touching the machine with care she looked up at Justin. He had just given her the best gift ever.

"Thank you, Justin. I love it!"

Justin could not help himself at the moment, he leaned down to kiss Jackie. "You're welcome, sweet heart."

Justin turned away from Jackie feeling embarrassed. It was an effort for him to use the words. In that second her eyes sparkled when Justin's lips touched hers. Straightening he turned to leave. He'd just made the girl happy. Jackie looked after Justin feeling both a pride for the gift and grief at his loss. She would make him proud of her. Suddenly on impulse the girl jumped out of the chair running to Justin stopping him at the room door hugging him. Justin kissed the girl wrapping his arms about the girl hugging her.

"I love you!" She cried, "That's the greatest gift I've ever received."

Justin spoke in to her tousled hair. "I – I love you, Jackie. If you want it, it's all yours. What's mine is yours."

Looking into her hazel eyes he saw a wanting there that he had never seen before in a person. Justin said softly, "Jackie, if you want to stay with me, even if … well, Jackie the house is yours, the farm is yours. This is all yours."

Looking up into Justin's eyes, tears spilling down their cheeks, Justin lifted Jackie's lips to his to kiss her again. Those were Jackie's first kisses from a man.

Justin regretfully tore himself away from the girl to get on to his morning chores.

Jackie was riding on a pink cloud the rest of the morning. She sat again resting a hand on the machine. "I'll take good care of him, Fran. I know you did all you could, now it's my turn. He needs a good woman in his life. I'll make you both proud of me."

Justin walked out to the barn the dogs frolicking around his feet. He had a lot to think about what he just did. He knew he couldn't help himself just then. He had been wanting to kiss the girl. He just did. Thinking about what he had done he went through his morning chores feeling like a teen ager with his first girlfriend.

Jackie admired the sewing machine, tears trickling down her cheeks until she remembered her own chores.

"Oh! I've got to get moving," she said starting with the bed in her room and soon Justin's room. Jackie stopped herself as she was ready to walk out of Justin's room. She saw herself and Justin in that bed together, their marriage bed. It was as if she was having a premonition.

Nine o'clock Justin helped Jackie into the truck and they were gone to town. Jackie saw this as a new freedom from the strictures of her past. The wind blew in her face through the open windows blowing her sandy hair back. The cool air of the late morning felt good on her chest. Reaching up she opened the top buttons of her blouse, forgetting Justin was beside her letting the wind cool her off.

Justin glanced over seeing that Jackie loosened the top three buttons of her blouse. The girl felt Justin's smiling eyes on her, her hand flew to her open blouse.

"I – I'm sorry. I – I wasn't thinking."

"No need to feel embarrassed, Jackie." Justin reached over a hand to gently squeeze her arm. "Just be careful you do that at home and not in public." He said softly holding Jackie's hand. "I'm here to help you Jackie, not scold you like a child."

Jackie was mildly surprised she wasn't rebuked and humiliated like at the Academy.

They reached town stopping near the bank and fire station. Jackie was able to look over the town better than she did that first day. Several men sat in front of the fire station under the shade trees talking and playing checkers while at the bus station a couple people were talking with the ticket agent, Frank Dudley. Just across the street and the railroad tracks a freight train rumbled by the lonely old station. The girl was too scared the day the orphanage driver left her at the bus station thinking she would ever see the town again. This was all new to her.

The highway and much of the town's main shopping area was located on the main thoroughfare with two stop lights at either end of the town. Across the street was the Sheriff's office with three deputy cars parked in front of the station. On the other side of the street two old men sat on a bench in front of Barkley's General Store with two old hound dogs watching the traffic pass by.

Jackie could not help but smile, this was her town.

Justin managed to find a place to park his old pickup near the bank. Following Justin inside the bank, the girl's eyes were everywhere as he selected a short line to get into. Justin was greeted by people he knew and proudly introduced Jackie. They avoided the familiar boyfriend/girlfriend titles, just saying they were friends and she was making the Friday morning rounds with him.

The ladies gushed all over them, some of the men patted him on the back or shook his hand, hinting it could lead to bigger things for them. Justin and Jackie managed to endure the attention keeping away from the fact she was living with him.

They finally made their way to the teller. Justin wrote out a receipt for the cash he'd need to pay for the feed and things for Jackie, and groceries. Justin walked away stuffing the money into his wallet.

"You certainly know a lot of people."

Justin looked around first then said under his breath, "If you haven't noticed, this is one of those towns where everybody knows everybody else's business but their own."

Jackie just nodded in reply.

Once outside they walked back to the truck, Justin helping Jackie into the truck. Thinking, Justin grew up there inheriting the family farm said, "I went to school with the guy who owns the feed and grain mill, the Sheriff, Dr. Ames, even a couple of the school teachers have returned to teach the kids of the same ones they went to school with. As they say, welcome to small town America."

Justin got in the pickup, driving through to the other end of the town turning up a gravel side road crossing the railroad tracks passing a string of empty box cars and hopper cars with a caboose sitting on a siding near the station. The switcher engine crew was picking up the empty boxcars at the feed and grain mill then setting out empty covered hopper cars at the grain elevator for loading later that summer.

Stopping the truck so Jackie could watch the switching operation Justin watched her expression of fascination at the simple things of everyday life. She was captivated seeing the train crew at work spotting the loaded box cars where the customer wanted them.

"Never seen anything like it have you?"

"No. What are they doing?"

"Picking up the empty boxcars at the feed mill and setting out the hopper cars at the grain elevator for loading the spring wheat. There's a sequence of events they follow to change the freight cars then go to the next town and do the same thing there. Grissom owns all this."

"Wonder what it's like? I mean being on a train crew."

"Hard work. The only relaxation they get is between towns or stops. And in all kinds of weather too. Worse than being a farmer."

Justin continued to the mill backing the pickup up to the wooden loading platform.

The owner, Richard Grissom walked out the open double doors to the platform as Justin got out of the pickup waiting for Jackie to get out.

"Well, stranger about time ya showed up."

Justin waited until Jackie walked around the truck to his side. A smile came over Richard's face. "Hi, Rich. Yeah, I had enough to last me a while."

"Who's the little gal with ya, Justin?"

"Jackie Dickenson – a friend." He glanced at Jackie hoping she wouldn't say anything out of turn.

Richard just nodded eyeing the girl. "Yup. Hello, ma'am. So what's it this trip, Justin?"

Jackie watched Richard with caution as she followed Justin up to the platform. At the Academy, Jackie only knew other girls, very occasionally they came into contact with the boys, but for the most part, there was very little contact with the outside world and people. Justin had become the only man she had come to know.

Richard turned leading them into the office area. Justin followed taking a small note book from a shirt pocket which he opened reading off the list of feeds and grain he'd need until the end of the month. Jackie watched the two as Richard wrote out the bill for Justin.

"Ernie!" Richard called as Justin counted out the money.

A young man appeared at the door. "Sir?"

"Here's the list of grains Mr. Reasoner needs."

His eyes suddenly fastened on Jackie for but a minute. The two exchanged quick smiles. The other ducked back into the warehouse with the list grabbing a hand truck to begin getting the grain and loading it into the truck. Justin took Jackie's hand leading her back to the truck.

"See ya Sunday," Richard called watching the two closely.

"Sunday?" Jackie asked getting in the truck .

Justin waved and climbed in the cab. "Church. You want to go?"

Justin pulled away from the feed mill passing the switch engine as it was picking up the freight cars from the passing track.

Jackie shrugged. "I've never been to one. What's it like?"

"Mm, depends on the person and what they get from the message. Then there is the pastor or reverend's delivery and what you the person get from it. There's a lot of singing, which I'm not much into. Sorry, I go more for the message or sermon."

"Oh I suppose."

Richard watched as the pickup crossed the railroad tracks back to town. Rubbing the stubble of beard on his chin, he went back to the office calling Frank on the telephone.

"Yeah, Frank, Rich. Was wondering, you said other day Justin was with some girl from the Orphanage?"

Frank thought a minute. "Yeah. Seems he picked her up from here – the bus station. She was left here by Larry from the Academy, as I recall. I don't recall she came back this way. I just assumed she left town on the train or something."

"Seems she's living on the farm with Justin now."

"Oh really? Fancy that. And not married. Wonder if they're living together then?"

Justin stopped near the women's clothing store. They got out to look in the window at the dresses, hand bags and hats displayed. Drawing in a breath Justin forgot how much a dress cost. However, he wanted to see her dressed up Sunday. He gave her enough money to get two new ones and whatever else she wanted. Jackie knew she had the extra twenty dollars plus the money for the bus fare in her hand bag which she never spent.

"I'll meet you in say forty-five minutes?"

"Where are you going?" The sudden concern tainted her voice. She'd never been left on her own, she was scared. She was left alone only the once and that was at the bus station. At the orphanage she'd been with others her own age or an adult. At the bus station she was left alone and scared, no one to turn to for help or tell her what to do next.

"Coffee shop. That's no place for a man in there. Besides – surprise me." He held her hand then gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked toward the coffee shop at the end of the block.

Jackie touched her lips where Justin's touched them. She watched as Justin walked away leaving her by the door. She turned to look at the dresses in the window.

"Surprise me, he says." Drawing in a breath of air to shore up her resolve. Jackie was alone again. She knew now she'd have to get used to the idea she would be by herself from time to time and Justin would not be there to tell her what to do. Drawing in another breath Jackie stepped in to the cool interior of the shop.

Even at midmorning the shop was cool and inviting. Dresses of every color and shade were on display, under garments and hosiery were laid out for viewing. Jackie walked around the store a moment looking over the displays. A smiling woman stepped out, Jackie was her first customer of the day.

"Yes, Miss, may I help you?"

Jackie saw her by the counter as she looked over a couple dresses. She took out the small notebook Justin gave her reading off the items she needed. "Yes, ma'am, I was looking for a dress for Sunday, for church. And I need two pairs of blue jeans and a house dress."

"Oh, then here let me show you these dresses for Sunday first."

Justin opened the door of the coffee shop to be met by the pungent odor of brewing coffee, the sizzling sound of frying bacon and sausage, frying eggs, and pan cakes on the grill tended by the short order cook, the pop of the toaster as he walked into the bustling activity of the coffee shop. Breakfast was still being served to several customers, others, like him, stopped in for coffee. Justin walked along the counter greeting people until he came to the just vacated corner stool.

The middle aged waitress and owner of the shop, Julie Connelly grabbed the toast slapping butter on it placing the slices on a plate with a dip of jelly setting the plate front of someone. Turning she grabbed the coffee pot from the hot plate in passing continuing down the counter to Justin.

"My God, Justin. Been keeping yourself on that farm again." Julie Connelly an old classmate of Justin's set a cup and saucer in front of him and poured the coffee. "Need to get out once in a while."

"Been here." He stirred the coffee smiling at Julie as she set the pot back on the hot plate. "Was in town Tuesday for the parts I ordered from Moline for the baler. Did the work on the baler the other day. Will need it next week for haying."

A customer signaled Julie. Excusing herself she went to tend to the customers needing to get going to a job. The guys from the rural electrical co-op dreaded the coming weather that meant they'd be busy repairing down power lines in the area. Those from the municipal road department discussed the road conditions in the county. Julie listened but didn't offer comment unless she needed to.

Julie walked back to Justin as he sipped the coffee. Justin listened to the discussions not giving much attention to all the small talk flying around the coffee shop. He ignored it.

Picking up their conversation where they left off Julie said, "Yeah, I did see ya Tuesday. By the way, who was the girl you picked up at the bus station that afternoon?"

"Friend." He sipped at the coffee wondering if he could avoid Julie's questions without seeming rude.

That's the one thing he could never get used to, even when growing up here, people asking too many personal questions. Your business was their business.

"Pretty little thing. Live around here?"

"Did." He finally finished the coffee, pulled out the change for the coffee laid it on the counter. "Gotta run. See ya next Friday."

Julie got the feeling Justin was uncomfortable with her questions. He normally spent an hour in the coffee shop. A group of teen agers entered taking his place. Looking around the main street a minute, Justin mused, "Now to kill some time before Jackie is ready at the dress shop."

Justin walked up the street toward Harden's Hardware Store. He hated walking out on Julie but she was getting too personal for his liking. He finally bought a few things at the hardware store he probably didn't need. Checking the time he started back up the street to the dress shop to pick up Jackie.

Unable to help himself, he asked, "So what did you buy?"

Smiling Jackie peered in to the bags. "Surprise."

Justin inclined his head. "Ah, the best kind. For Sunday, right?"

Nodding she set the bags in the truck so Justin was unable to peer into them on the sly.

Smiling Justin helped Jackie into the truck. "Next stop, the grocery store."

The grocery store set on the edge of town was a modest sized business for the town. Justin watched Jackie with a sense of pride placing her purse in the basket, list in hand she started along the section with the baked goods leading back to the meats.

Justin realized he had no choice but to push the shopping cart. "Something familiar about this."

Following after Jackie, Justin was wondering how she managed to put her new purse in the basket and get him to push it. He decided it was natural for a woman to do with a man tagging along. They met several people Justin knew and introduced Jackie as his friend he brought to town to shop and spend the day with him.

"Oh you must come to church tomorrow," one lady said in her high pitched nasal voice. "It'll be so wonderful to have you."

Jackie managed a smile. "Uh yes. Thank you."

They watched as the woman, Magee McGee pushed her cart to the front of the store and a cash register.

"Thank God she's not in the choir. I'd quit."

"Oh it's not that bad is it?" Jackie smiled up at Justin waiting for a comment.

"She's featured soloist tomorrow during offering."

"Oh. Sorry."

5.

The crunching of gravel under car tires late afternoon caught Jackie's attention as she was straightening up the living room. She went to the front door pushing her glasses back into place, opening the screen door to look out. A stout middle age man and woman got out, the man, adjusting his glasses, lift his dirty tan fedora, running a hand through salt and pepper graying hair. He looked around a moment commenting to the woman what had to be done for the haying and harvesting.

Jackie took a chance, still unfamiliar with practices around the farm and visitors. "Yes, may I help you?"

The man and woman turned at the Jackie's voice appearing surprised seeing her standing in the front door, the screen door partially open. The woman gasped. She swore she was looking at Fran eight years ago.

"Um, yes, I am Justin's Uncle Jake and this is my wife, Lois, his aunt. Do you know where Justin is right now?"

"I think the barn."

"And you, Miss?" Jake asked.

Jackie nervously introducing herself.

"You go find Justin I'll stay here to talk to Jackie," Lois said quickly waving a hand at her husband, walking to the porch.

"Please come in ma'am." Still feeling the anxiety of the first time with strangers wishing Justin were there to tell her what to do. But she had to learn on her own sometime. Jackie held the door open for Lois.

"So I didn't know Justin had anyone." She walked up the steps smiling warily at Jackie.

"No, ma'am …"

"Oh please, call me Lois. Ma'am makes me feel so old." Lois laughed lightly at her own humor. Her laughter was like the sound of fine glass wind chimes. She walked in to the living room and immediately saw the influence the girl was having on Justin. She admired what Jackie had done to the living room; the room showed a woman's touch.

Jackie attempted to smile following Lois to the chairs.

Lois sat then got to the question burning in her at that moment. "So how long have you known Justin, if I may ask?"

"A week. I – I was released from the Blair State Adoption Academy when I turned eighteen, I was left at the bus depot where I met Justin."

"Week? Eighteen?" Lois could not feign the shock. She was incredulous at the thought.

Jackie nodded. Lois was taken aback by the girl's answer. "Oh. Then you've been staying with Justin since then – if I may ask?"

Jackie bowed her head. "Yes, ma'am. No one at the Academy told me about how to buy a bus ticket or what to do. The Head Mistress just gave me twenty dollars and bus fare – she sent me away. I was no longer wanted. Justin took me in to give me a – home."

Sitting back in the chair Lois was stunned. "Nothing as simple as buying a bus ticket or what to expect outside the Agency? And no place to go? Anything can happen to a young girl on the street. "

Shaking her head again, Jackie replied, "Nothing, ma'am."

"My god, no wonder those kids look lost all the time. Girl, you are lucky Justin met you like he did. No telling what could have happened to you. Then you were fortunate to meet Justin."

Lois leaned forward holding a hand out to Jackie. "You have a home, dear. And Justin will take care of you that I know."

Jake was breathless. "Week? And the girl is eighteen? My god talk about robbing the cradle, Justin."

"Look, Jake, I couldn't in good conscious leave Jackie just sitting there late in the day as it was. Sheriff Barnes or one of his deputies would have picked her up on vagrancy charges. And you know what happens then?"

"Admittedly no. But I get the idea. So what are your plans for the girl then?"

Thinking, Justin scratched his head. "I've only known her for a week. Beyond that, I'm not sure."

Jake paced around the front of the barn a minute then said, "Well, you've opened a real can of worms for yourself this time. You know that bunch of old stuffed shirts at church will definitely take a dim view of all this."

"I'm not hiding anything and we haven't done anything wrong. We have separate rooms, she's helping ..."

"That's beside the point, Justin. As far as they're concerned, her being here with you and alone is enough for them to claim you've sinned. Beyond that, I don't know."

"And you?"

Jake looked up at his nephew through narrowed eyes. "Personally I could care less, Justin and so does Lois. Just the same watch yourself with this crowd. You know it would be real easy for them to misinterpret this situation to make life miserable for you. Excommunication is the worse part of it." He quickly changed the subject, "By the way you got the baler fixed?"

"Yes, parts came in late Tuesday."

They walked back to the house to find both women talking amiably, Jackie describing life at the orphanage, Lois astounded by Jackie's description of the day-to-day life.

She looked up as the two men entered through the kitchen. "Jake that is terrible the way those kids are turned out with no training or day-to-day education on how to even buy a bus ticket."

"I know, Justin told me." He paused, then said, "Well our main object was to get things organized for Monday. Justin's farm will be the first one we do." Jake stepped over to Jackie placing his hand on her shoulder. "You have no fears Jackie. Our family is here for you."

Lois and Jake stood, Lois giving Jackie a hug. "You need anything, dear we're across the field from you two. We'll be here Monday – and see you at church."

Within a short time Jackie was part of the Reasoner clan.

6.

Sunday morning Justin stood at the bottom of the steps leaning on the bannister waiting for Jackie to make her appearance. Twisting the felt hat in his hands he remembered the first time he waited for Fran to appear on the steps at her house. Her father was reading the newspaper and smoking a cigar. He'd just lectured Justin on the do's and don'ts of dating his daughter, what time to have Fran home from the "picture show", and not to stop anywhere un-expectantly on a side road.

A foot step on the upper riser made Justin look up. Jackie was attired in the blue dress with

white dots and piping at the sleeves, a white linen collar and white pumps and hat with blue trim. Justin felt like he wanted to whistle at her but knew he should not.

Pushing her glasses back in place Jackie could see the dress versus[HD1] the denims made an impression on Justin as he held his hand out to her. For the first time she had butterflies in her stomach as she descended the stairs to Justin. Today she did not look like a harried home-maker. She held her hand out to him taking his hard work callused hand in her satin soft one.

Justin was left speechless and breathless. "Beautiful."

Jackie smiled. That was the first time anyone said she was beautiful.

That Sunday Church to Justin was just above average. He realized each Sunday, as much as he tried to avoid them, the "huggy-feely" crowd would catch him to give him hugs and shake hands. Then there were people who said he was too critical of the Reverend's efforts. He had developed his own library of religious books and books on philosophy on the subject and those were his consultants.

Justin bared up under Magee McGee's singing for Jackie's sake as Magee sang the solo in her course off key voice that sent shivers down the backs of most of the parishioners, including the Reverend Thompson. Jackie glanced over at Justin as Magee sang mostly off key. She slid her hand over to touch his. Looking over at the girl he smiled touching her hand.

He said softly, "Service is almost over."

Some Sundays the church service reminded Justin of getting over a root canal. The Reverend gave the benediction then there was the final song, and everyone began filing out of church. Justin wanted to get home but several people wanted to meet Jackie since she was new to the area and Justin's friend. He and Jackie made it a habit to call each other friends, but a few people would not let that rest insisting on knowing where she lived, how long she had been in the area, and joining the Ladies Guild and the Wednesday afternoon Bible study.

Jackie was scared. The girl looked to Justin for guidance on the issue. Aunt Lois rescued the girl explaining she was out of the area – a white lie but it worked for the time being. However, Justin's worse nightmare appeared, Richard Grissom, one of the senior deacons walked up to him.

"Brought Jackie with you, I see. So how's it going? She found a place yet?"

"No. She needs some money for that. And yes give her a chance to choose," Justin said seeing Jackie and Lois moved over to talk with several women. To him it looked like a group of hens in a clutch.

"Well, I hope its Saint Paul's. Town's talking ya know," the older man said with a knowing smile turning to another group of men as Justin turned to collect Jackie.

It was as if people could not wait for them to have the wedding and start a family.

Another parishioner walked up to Justin to shake hands. "Quite a little gal you got there, Justin. Ma'am, welcome to Saint Paul's, glad to have ya."

Jackie and Lois turned to acknowledge him and smile. Lois touched Jackie's arm not to say anything.

"Uh, yeah." Justin muttered.

"Um Pastor talked to you two yet?"

The question sent a clear message to Justin the other already had him and Jackie married, and neither knew each other past a week.

"No. Kind of presuming the big day, wouldn't he?"

"Maybe, Frank says ya picked the girl up late Tuesday at the bus depot to take her home. Ya know a guy and gal living together like that can cause all kinds of problems."

He had an idea what the other was hinting at. Recently one of the high school girls got herself in trouble with one of the local boys. The incident caused the two families no end of embarrassment. The girl was sent upstate to a "home for unwed mothers", she was not seen again after that. The boy, a senior quit school and joined the Army.

"Well look, Rich – Pete I gotta go, got chores to take care of at home."

"Just think about it." He waved as Justin walked away.

Getting Jackie, Justin made his apologies and they left. Jackie waited until they were away from the church to ask the question that had been bothering her.

"If you cannot stand those people so much, why do you still go to that church?"

Justin helped Jackie into the car. "Tell you in a minute."

Driving through the town past the closed stores and diner they were quiet for a moment. The only stores still open was the bus depot and newspaper store. It was a full minute before he answered her. "If you haven't noticed, there's two churches in this town. I guess part of the reason is I grew up in the area and went to Saint Paul's church until I was drafted into the Marines. It's where I met Fran at church and we were married there. It's like old shoes that fit the best."

"Like the orphanage for me."

"Kinda. Good example."

Sunday after church Justin helped Jackie prepare to be the hostess for the haying event. Aunt Lois had assumed the position when Fran passed away, now it was Jackie's turn to be the hostess. She was used to preparing large amounts of food working in the orphanage kitchen.

Sunday afternoon as Jackie started preparing for the occasion, Justin explained, "Haying and

harvest are two occasions which bring a lot of people together especially this family. A large picnic. It's like being compared to a family reunion or the Fourth of July community picnic."

"How many people?"

Jackie was preparing a large pot of homemade baked beans on Saturday, potato salad and a relish dish. She was used to preparing for large numbers of people. Listening to Justin as he explained the events of the haying season to her helped her understand the week to follow.

"With kids, this year probably about twenty-four."

The girl thought a minute as she wiped the steam off her glasses from the pot of boiling potatoes then said, "Kind of like when we worked in the orphanage's garden, several of us older girls would work together."

"Yes."

Jackie washed off the strainer full of potatoes as Justin leaned against the counter gazing at her. His eyes took in the subtle curves of her body liking what he saw. The two had been living together for nearly a week settling into a life style which was compatible for both. Justin felt himself falling for the girl and Jackie developed a certain possessiveness toward him, which showed in their relationship with each other.

Justin pushed off the counter. It was time to begin the evening chores. Justin reached a hand out to Jackie as she passed him to the refrigerator. She stopped looking up at Justin reaching up a finger to adjust her glasses. Placing a hand on her shoulder the other under her chin lifting her lips to his, Justin on impulse touched her lips with his. For the moment Jackie thought stars appeared in her young eyes. Breaking the kiss, Justin smiled turning to step out the back door where the dogs waited.

Jackie stood in the middle of the kitchen watching Justin cross the yard to the barn the dogs frolicking around his feet. Touching her lips with a hand she felt the rise of the butterflies in her stomach again. Justin was rapidly having an effect on the girl.

"I've never been in love and I do not even know where to begin." Jackie turned to the refrigerator opening it for the eggs she gathered from the chickens that afternoon. "Is that the love he has for me? I do not even know what real love is."

The coffee shop opened promptly at seven each morning except Sunday's. Richard Grissom and Frank Dudley were the first through the door as Julie Connelly opened for her customers giving them a curt "`Morning" going back behind the counter. The smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the air with the pleasant odors from the grill as Tony, Julie's short order cook fried bacon and hash browns preparing for those customers who wanted a full breakfast.

Frank and Richard took stools near the middle of the counter. Julie started toast for Richard and took two jelly donuts from the glass display case for Frank, and poured each a steaming cup of the freshly brewed coffee.

Richard reached for the pitcher of cream stirring it and sugar into his coffee. "Hey Julie has Justin been in lately?"

"Yeah, Friday. Why?" Julie was half listening and serving customers as they came in at that moment

"Just wondering. He hasn't mentioned some little gal he's running with lately has he?"

Julie stopped as she was setting the coffee pot back on the hot plate. "Not that I recall. Why?"

A few customers glanced toward Richard but said nothing in response to the comment.

"Just wondering."

Frank added, "Seems he picked up some little gal at the bus station early last week. She's been staying on the farm with him since last week."

The others seated at the counter and within listening distance stopped to listen to Richard and Frank.

Julie looked at Frank aghast. "He's not even married - at least since forty-three."

"I know. Funny in a way isn't it?"

Monday haying season started for the Reasoner clan. Justin returned from delivering the milk to the dairy when several of Justin's nephews and cousins', local farmers led by Uncle Jake on his John Deere arrived their wives following their husbands in their cars. Jackie stood on the front porch watching. Shortly the rest of the Reasoner clan showed up cars, trucks, tractors towing various pieces of machinery for the haying drew into the farm yard. Nearly every neighbor and Justin's family within five miles had showed up. Those men driving tractors with equipment, their wives or sons drove the cars had more food packed in them then Jackie had seen since the orphanage.

Jackie walked out to meet Lois his youngest girl cousin.

"I've never seen anything like this," said Jackie looking at the tractors and machines.

Lois laughed. "You might call it 'organized chaos.' Well, let's get this food in the house. Then I'll show you where we keep the boards and trellises to make the tables and benches."

Jackie was amazed as the women and many of the older children lent a hand to get the area under the trees set up. Lois showed Jackie how it was done. "Think of it as a family reunion."

Once Jake and Justin got the men organized into teams the tractors started moving out to the first field. Jackie watched as the men guided the equipment out to the field in a well-orchestrated event, everybody had a purpose and everything was done in a set sequence.

The women and children followed the tractors and machinery to the gate to the back field as the first mower started cutting the grass, then the second mower followed then the tractors with the rakes, the bailers and wagons followed a few minutes later. The teams took a noon time break to refuel the tractors and the food the women had prepared. Two days later all Justin's hay was in to include two outside stacks of excess hay he'd sell at market which would bring in extra money. The straw would be baled later once the wheat and oats was done. Combining wheat and oats was another family event.

Jackie stood beside Justin in the gathering dusk looking at the barn filled with hay and the two excess stacks. Justin reached out drawing Jackie close to him. The girl felt his hand on her waist as he drew her closer. The gesture sent a new thrill through the girl as she put her arm about Justin's waist.

"That's cooperation country style."

Jackie laid her head against Justin's shoulder. "Am I country now?"

Justin hugged Jackie closer. "You've been country since the day I picked you up at the bus station and brought you home."

Their lips met again. "Is this what it's like to kiss?"

The girl savored the kiss touching her lips with her fingertips as he pulled away. Leading the girl back to the porch. Across the road they could hear the Whippoorwills singing their songs to each other. They reached the porch Justin kissed her again but with more passion.

"You mean like this?"

Fireflies filled the evening air winking off and on flying around the two people filling the air with their silent signals to each other.

Jackie sat on the rail fence Sunday watching Justin with the gelding on a lead trotting it around the area.

"Your turn." He was getting her used to working with the horses, one of the four he'd picked up from his uncle. "Hold the lanyard but leave a bit of slack … There ya go…"

After a few minutes he saddled the horse then Jackie got on.

"Steady. Sit up straight and don't lean. Let the horse show he'll be good for you."

After an hour Jackie felt confident she could handle the gelding with no problem. Justin cheered her on. She took the horse out of the paddock, Justin followed on the other horse riding through the back pasture that had been mown. They rode out to the back creek which ran between the fields. The place was his favorite spot among the over growth and bushes. He'd sit for hours on the creek bank the dogs nosing around looking for fields mice to chase. The June bugs, bees and water spiders and song birds filled the afternoon air entertaining him with their show.

The horses grazed along the creek bank as the two held hands for a minute until Justin leaned over to kiss Jackie. Smiling as Justin took another chance, reaching out to Jackie he gave her a passionate kiss that sent heat lancing through her temples. Instinctively putting an arm about his neck they kissed with the passion they felt but never spoke of to each other.

From that day endearments slipped into their speech to each other.

They returned the horses to the paddock. As Justin helped her off the horse he couldn't help notice the look of adoration Jackie had for him at that moment. Setting her on her feet he gave her a kiss. Justin knew that sooner or later he'd ask for Jackie's hand in marriage, yet he was uncertain just the way he did with Fran – he hesitated almost too long.

The day for Jackie to learn to drive came too soon. She stood near another old truck Justin used around the farm. He figured if she messed that up, no harm. The old truck, a Ford half ton started with a cloud of black smoke. Putting it in gear he pulled it out of the shed where it was parked. He let it idle climbing out he said, "Okay Jackie, hon, I've shown you the gear pattern of the car and pickup. Okay, hop in…"

Jackie got in the truck looking at Justin with sorrowful eyes as she attempted to put the truck in gear, the gears ground. "The transmission is not synchronized so don't worry."

Justin gritted his teeth as Jackie tried again to put the ancient truck in gear. He cringed as the transmission went into gear, the gears gnashing. "Ooo, rough on those gears."

All he could visualize was Jackie tearing out the transmission.

Trying again the truck went into gear with little effort and Jackie started forward, her face firmly set she stared straight ahead, not looking right or left. Shifting to second was a bit more of an effort as she circled Justin. Slowing letting Justin jump in the truck Jackie straightened the truck out heading across the field. Looking over her shoulder she realized she had the two dogs along for passengers thinking they were going along for a ride. The two canines barked their encouragement as Jackie drove around the field.

"How am I doing?"

"Good now slowly turn around to head back the way you came out to the field. We'll use this area where we have some room to work."

By evening Jackie proved to be a quick learner, she had the art of driving down to a science. Justin gave her a quick course in driving the car using the same field to practice then took her down the road practicing on that for a while.

The idea was she would follow Justine as he drove the tractor, baler and wagon to his cousin's farm. Sunday they were in church, Justin baring up under the scrutiny of Frank and Richard they filed out of church with his family, Jackie joining Lois and the other ladies in conversation.

The following Monday Jackie was nervous as she had to drive to the Justin's cousin's farm, only a mile away but for Jackie, it was a white knuckle trip. She didn't have Justin along to tell her what to do. They pulled in the farm gate beside the other equipment. Stopping beside Justin sighing with relief, she made it all right. Justin climbed down from the tractor laughing, he went to Jackie opening the car door.

"Okay?"

"Yes." He smiled she made it okay. Nervously Jackie asked, "How did I do?"

In front of the others Justin kissed the girl with passion. "Great! That's my girl!"

Uncle Jake and Aunt Lois grinned as Justin kissed the girl. That gesture signaled to the family their love for each other. The family clapped; Jackie blushed a shy smile.

By the end of the month all the farms which participated in the haying and wheat harvest were finished. The milk delivered to the creamery each day; at night after Justin finished his chores he collapsed in the wicker chair on the porch his head on Jackie's shoulder. Jackie now knew what it was like to be a farmer's wife. Jackie sat close to Justin, he would lean over to give Jackie a kiss. Eventually the two would fold themselves into each other's arms and fall asleep on the porch the dogs at their feet.

Friday evening Jackie fixed dinner while Justine sat on the porch reading over an old driver's pamphlet.

"I think I got an answer to a problem."

"Oh, what's that?" Jackie stood in the door to keep an eye on things as supper cooked.

"Uncle Jake reminded me most of my cousins and nephews have farm licenses. In this State we're lucky the Sheriff can issue them for use between the farm and town is all. You have to go beyond the incorporated town line."

Jackie stepped out to see what Justin was reading. "I can get my driver's license?"

"Not quite. For a full license we'll still have go to the county seat, to Decker for that later."

Saturday late morning Justin stopped in for coffee and a donut while Jackie was at the millinery shop picking out material and accessories. She wanted to sew her own dress for church.

Jackie set a coffee cup in front of Justin pouring him a cup of coffee. "Donut this time?"

"Oh, thanks."

She picked out a donut for him setting it on a plate. "Your little friend with you?"

Justin glanced at Julie over the rim of the cup. "Yeah. She's at the millinery shop. Why?"

"Just wondering. She's been coming in to town quite often with you or your Aunt now." She gave Justin a coy smile.

A strange whirring sound met Justin's ears as he entered the kitchen through the back door. Stopping for a minute he listened.

"Oh, the sewing machine. Jackie is sewing."

Taking his boots off Justin slipped up stairs. Jackie had taken over the third bed room turning it in to a sewing room for herself. Justin eased along the hallway to peer into the room. Jackie was intent on what she was sewing. Justin reasoned she'd been at the work since breakfast.

"She's happy," he thought as he backed away from the door.

Following church on the last Sunday of June Justin stood beside the car, the door open for Jackie twisting his hat in his hand. Jackie stood beside the car watching Justin's nervous actions wondering what it was all about.

"Something the matter, hone?" Jackie asked looking up into his eyes.

He nodded. He said with halting words, "Jackie, I should have asked you this sooner. Would you go with me to the cemetery? I – I want to visit Fran and Kitty's graves."

Kitty was the baby's name.

"Yes. Of course I'll go with you."

A short time later Justin knelt on the freshly mowed grass beside his late wife's and child's graves. Tears streamed down his face as his hands rested on Fran's grave. He leaned against Jackie's legs crying like he'd never done before. Jackie held his shoulders unable to prevent herself from crying as she grieved along with Justin. It was almost as if she lost a dear friend or sister that day.

The 4th of July marked the high point of the summer and the community picnic at the town park. Justin treated Jackie to an old fashion community picnic and barbeque. The Fireman's band and high school band played lively patriotic music and several other popular numbers for the crowd.

The family met in a place near some trees so the little ones could get out of the sun. Justin and Jackie met the family that was their normal place each year. By July Jackie was very much one of the Reasoner women and Aunt Jackie to the Reasoner children.

Justin participated in the community softball game; Jackie cheering him on. Next was the women's rolling pin throw. Most of the men declined to watch – they didn't want to see how well their women could throw a rolling pin. Jackie gleefully joined the contest. The other men nudged Justin as Jackie threw the rolling pin coming in second. Laughing she shook the rolling pin at Justin.

Lois called, "Teach you!"

Jackie strode up to Justin waving the rolling pin. He recoiled at the rolling pin. "I hope you're not planning on using that on me?"

"I'll think about it. Beside Aunt Lois said for you to behave yourself."

Lois standing with another group of women said, "Sound advice, Justin."

Following an evening meal started the square dance, the Ho-Downers Express, a local country group that played for community gatherings. Jackie found herself in a lively ho-down. For the first time in her eighteen years Jackie was having fun. The barbeque ended the evening with the community fireworks. Having never seen a fireworks display before Jackie was amazed at the variety of colors in the displays – and the noise.

When they were ready to leave for home, Justin and Jackie exchanged kisses.

"Have fun?"

Jackie nodded, "Yes. That was my first barbeque."

"And rolling pin throw." He started the engine. "You ever get mad at me, remind me you're certified dangerous with a rolling pin."

Jackie leaned over to give Justin another kiss. "I'll just put my trophy where you can see it."

Wednesday was Jackie's wash day. She sometimes wondered how Justin survived without a helpmate after Fran's passing. She was hanging the first load of clothes on the line when Molly, the female cat rubbed up against her legs.

"What do you want, Molly?"

The cat meowed and pawed at her leg for attention. Jackie looked down, her eyes went round with fright, screaming she dropped the shirt she was getting ready to hang.

Justin was at the back of the barn when he heard Jackie scream. "Jackie!" He ran out of the barn to see Jackie run into the house, the screen door slammed shut behind her. Justin ran over to the clothes line to see Molly sitting pawing at something on the ground. He wondered if Molly had another of her "presents" to give Jackie.

"Oh yeah, a garter snake. Great. That's a good girl, Molly. Problem is, Jackie is not use to your idea of presents." He petted the female then ran to the house to find Jackie. He walked through the kitchen then into the living room. "Jackie?"

No answer.

Then he heard the hysterical crying. Shaking his head, Justin went upstairs. At Jackie's room he tapped on the door. "Jackie you okay, hone?"

There was a sniffle then the door open a crack. "Is it gone?"

"Yeah, a garter snake. They're harmless. Molly gets them from the compost pile. She was just giving you a present."

"She was?" The door opened wider.

"Yeah, I know, some present, eh?" The two laughed then Justin took Jackie in his arms to hug and hold her. "You're alright. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're safe here."

Jackie pressed her head against Justin's chest savoring the feel and firmness of him holding her. She never knew that feeling of security until Justin gave her that familiar feeling of which only a man gives a woman.

The end of the week after Justin, with Jackie along stopped at the creamery to drop off the cans of milk, he drove over to the Coffee Shop. Julie was surprised to see them come into the shop together. Usually Justin was alone when he came into the coffee shop. Most people stopped talking when they saw Jackie walk in the shop with Justin. Julie raised her brows in wonder as Justin guided her to the end of the counter and two empty stools. They had missed Frank and Richard by a few minutes.

Julie set coffee in front of Jackie. "Coffee, Jackie?"

Julie did not miss the look of pride on Justin's face as she poured them the coffee. They small talked with Julie as she took care of customers. Jackie felt proud sitting beside Justin at the shop as several customers glanced their way. Their love was for all to see now.

They soon left walking up the street to the Sheriff's office. Justin looked at the cars in front of the station to see if Barnes was at the station.

"The Sheriff is in." He pointed to the car.

Stepping in the front office to the jingling of a small bell the deputy on desk duty looked up from the local newspaper. Jackie looked around at a board filled with notices and wanted posters, a gun cabinet, a door that said: Not a Public Access. And a long well-worn bench like the one in front of the Academy's Head Mistress' office.

"Yeah, Justin what do ya need?"

"`Morning, Luke. Sheriff Barnes in?"

"Yeah."

"Need to see him?"

Luke checked to see if Barnes was busy. Justin swore he heard a set of feet hit the floor. Luke inclined his head toward the door.

Justin led Jackie into the cramped, littered office.

"`Morning Bob got a few minutes?"

Bob Barnes stood holding his hand out to Justin. "And who's the little lady?"

Justin made the introductions as they sat. "Jackie will need a farm license. And I understand you can still issue those."

"Right and a full license you'll have to go to Dexter to the county seat for a regular license from the state. And I suppose Justin explained the rules of the road to you, Jackie."

"Yes he did. Quiet well."

Barnes filled out the paperwork made out the farmer's license for Jackie, Justin paid the fee for the license.

They thanked Sheriff Barnes as they left. Barnes slipped out front as the front door closed. Looking out the side window he watched as Jackie took Justin by the arm to stand on her toes to kiss him.

"I knew it," said the Sheriff with a grin.

The Deputy looked up from his work. "Knew what Sheriff?"

Barnes turned away from the window as Justin and Jackie walked back to the truck. "She kissed him. Justin finally found himself a little gal. Pretty little thing."

Justin drove out of town past the bus station, he and Jackie talking amiably about the day and what still had to be accomplished Jackie looked out the window said, "Justin, stop! Pull into the bus station."

"What?" Jackie gestured to the outside bench at the bus station where she sat all day and later Justin picked her up. "Oh."

A boy and girl sat on the bench looking around the main street area appearing to not know what to do next. The truck rattled into the parking area, the empty milk cans clanging.

Justin stopped, Jackie jumped out of the truck to quickly walk over to the portico where the boy and girl sat. The girl was the first to look up, her young eyes went round. She was not from Ward 10 but another Ward yet knew Jackie from the kitchen and garden work.

"Jackie!" the girl cried. The girl jumped up running to Jackie to hug her, the girl crying. "Jackie am I glad to see you."

Justin got out to walk over to them. The boy looked on from the bench apprehensively as the girls tearfully greeted each other.

Taking Justin's hand, Jackie said, "This is a good friend of mine, Justin Reasoner. Rose Randal from the orphanage."

Justin inclined his head to the girl. "Who's your friend on the bench there, Rose?"

"Phillip Schaffer. Phillip—a friend of mine."

A tall boy of the same age stood shuffling over to meet them; fixing the hat he wore on his head held his hand out to Justin.

Jackie asked, "Have you bought a bus ticket yet?"

The two shook their heads. "No."

Phillip said embarrassed, "No, sir."

Looking up at Justin, Jackie said, "Let's go is side."

Frank was reading the newspaper when the four walked into the lobby area. He was surprised when Jackie and Justin walked in with the two teens.

"Where do you want to go?" Justin asked them leaning on the counter in front of Frank.

They shrugged. "We really have no idea, sir."

"Kansas City, Kansas?"

The two nodded. The boy said softly, "Sounds good, sir."

Justin turned to Frank who remained silent. "Two tickets to Kansas City, Kansas, Frank – one way."

"Right, Justin." No discussion needed.

Frank shoved the newspaper aside quickly writing out the two tickets. The two youths took out the money the Head Master and Mistress had given them to pay for the tickets. Frank glanced up seeing Justin push the money away then reach into his own back pocket for his wallet.

"How much, Frank?" Justin held the wallet up so he could take out the exact amount of cash.

"Um, exactly forty dollars and fifty cents apiece."

Behind him he thought he heard Jackie gasp.

Justin counted the money out. The two kids stood there with the money in hand. Rose glanced toward Jackie dumb founded. Justin picked up the tickets from the counter handing each one a ticket.

The girl could not help throwing herself onto Justin wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a big hug and kiss. "Thank you – thank you!"

Turning she gave Jackie a tearful hug in turn. "You've been like a sister to me, Jackie."

Outside away from Frank's prying eyes, Justin gave them each extra money for the trip.

"I don't know what the head Mistress and Master expected you to live on – twenty-five dollars would not have gotten you past Dexter. After that you would have been on your own."

The morning east bound bus rolled up, although there were only the two kids, Frank's voice with static and occasional feedback punctuated the announcement. _"Bus thirty-nine eastbound – Dexter, Abilene, Junction City, Fort Riley, Manhattan, Lawrence, Topeka and points east to Kansas City, Kansas – now boarding."_

Bleary eyed passengers looked out the window; a few wondered what town they were in

and went back to sleep. The driver got off to tag the bags and stow them in the cargo hold as the boy and girl waited to give him the tickets. They climbed on taking seats beside the window, Rose waving good-bye to Jackie and Justin.

As soon as the bus was out of sight, Jackie put her arms around Justin's chest; she broke down crying into his chest.

Frank stood by the door watching, unable to understand why Jackie was crying. But he was just as puzzled why Justin bought the two kids bus tickets through to Kansas City with his own money.

Justin hugged the girl to him stroking her hair. "Sssh, honey, sssh we helped them as best we could. We can do no more than that."

"But it's not fair, Justin – there's nobody to help these kids. They don't have anyone who cares – not like you!"

A week later harvesting season began. Jackie and Aunt Lois with one of Justin's girl cousins stood on the porch watching Uncle Jake, the uncles and cousins bring in combines and large grain trucks. Behind them a caravan of cars and pickups followed as the women followed to set up the lunch line.

"This happens year after year, Jackie," Aunt Lois nodded to the line of equipment. "It's all a cycle we live by. Doesn't seem like there is any let up."

The harvesting went on those two weeks when one of Justin's cousins was unable to drive one of the big trucks to Grissom's grain elevators in town.

Jake stuffed his hands in his pockets scowling at the line of trucks and wagons. Standing at the head of the tables after lunch looking over the assembled family he hooked a thumb at the row of trucks. "Damned luck. Okay, we're short a man. How are we going to do this any ideas?"

"Where are we going to get someone to drive the truck, Uncle Jake?" Cousin Gerry asked leaning on the table.

"That's what I'm asking, Gerry." Jake rolled his eyes toward the trees.

Gerry's wife poked him in the side. She said in a harsh whisper, "That's what he's asking."

"Okay, okay."

There was a moment of silence then a weak voice said, "Jake, I'll drive."

Everyone looked around then at Jackie. She held her hand up getting Jake's attention.

Jake was surprised. Justin looked at her incredulous. "Jackie, you sure? That's not the pickup there."

"I can do it." The girl was serious in doing the job to help the family who adopted her as their own.

"God bless you girl," Lois said impressed by the girl now. "You got our blessings."

Jake looked over at Justin. "Justin, your call."

"She's driven them all, Jake. Let her deal with it."

"Okay, folks like we used to say in the old days, let's saddle up and move out."

Lois and several of the women gave Jackie and hug.

"That's a helluva woman you got there, Justin," said a cousin. "We all stick together."

"Jackie," Jake called, "Take the truck behind Justin."

Jackie walked over to the truck with wagon. Justin walked up to her to give her a hug and kiss. "You be careful and stay behind me and watch me as I make the turns, okay?"

"Right. I'm one of the family now and I intend to do my part too."

"You are and they all love you too, hone."

Opening the door Jackie climbed into the cab. Studying the dashboard a minute, she heard the other trucks start. Rolling the window down she turned the key, putting her foot on the clutch, noting it was hard but she pressed it to the floor with some effort pressing down assuring the truck was out of gear. Checking the choke she put her foot on the gas pedal depressed it. Pumping the accelerator as Justin had shown her said a prayer then turned the key. The engine started on the first turn of the key. Jackie sighed pulling on a pair of men's gloves that lay on the dash board.

Justin in the truck to her left started rolling. "Okay, Lord it's just you and me and this truck - and wagon loaded with grain. Lord take the wheel and follow Justin. It's all in your hands now."

Eight trucks with wagons were started. Jake taking the lead had his arm out the window to give the go ahead. Lois watched Jackie holding her breath for a minute as the men started the trucks moving. Jackie following Justin began moving. The truck with the wagon straightened out as she moved toward the end of the driveway and the road. Lois and the others watched with bated breaths as Jackie had to make a sharp left turn onto the road following Justin. He could only watch in the side view mirrors as Jackie followed his lead.

The eight trucks and wagons loaded with grain were strung out down the highway in a small caravan. A half hour later the caravan entered the town rumbling across the railroad tracks one after the other moving along the main street toward Grissom's grain elevators. People stopped to watch, they knew it was the Reasoner clan, a familiar sight each year. Then a few pointed to a truck.

"Isn't that Justin's girlfriend there?"

"Sure is. I didn't know she could drive one of them trucks."

The caravan passed the bank and sheriff's station, Barnes and a deputy watched the grain trucks and wagons pass. Barnes did a double take seeing Jackie following behind Justin with a truck combination.

"When did Jackie get a license?" the deputy asked puzzled.

"She didn't, I issued her a farm license. Now I see why. That's a helluva rig that girl has to drive there for a rookie."

Richard Grissom just finished with the two trucks from the Hanson farm when he watched the eight trucks from the Reasoner family pull in. He flipped over to a new log sheet as Jake pulled on to the scale. He never gave them a thought. Every year as long as he could remember the Reasoner clan would arrive at the grain elevators with eight to nine trucks with wagons of grain.

Justin passed through the scales dumping his grain. Once it was all empty he pulled off the scale and unloading chute. Moving out the other side making way for the next one, stopping just past the elevator to get out. Richard looked back to see Justin guiding the driver onto the scales. Richard glanced up at the cab to see which of the Reasoner clan was driving when the driver's door swung open and the sprite of a woman swung out of the cab. Richard's jaw dropped as he came face to face with Jackie.

"Hi, Richard. Fancy meeting you here," said Jackie with a big smile pulling off a pair of men's gloves.

Richard looked over his shoulder at Jake who stood beside Justin with a tooth pick poking out of the corner of his mouth and a big grin. Jake and Justin and the cousins enjoyed the moment as Richard attempted to pull himself back together.

Harvesting season ended in mid-July then plowing for the planting season would start the first week of August for the fall harvest. Jackie would watch from the back door as Justin went about his daily chores. From that first week Jackie knew what it was to have a man in her life. She felt a special thrill fill her as she watched Justin begin the day's chores. At lunch he would tell her what he was doing or had done that morning. Life on a farm everything has a purpose, everything a season.

The last week of July, Justin was plowing the field they had harvested earlier that month getting it ready for the winter wheat. He took another sip of water from the jug he had with him. He thought about pulling the pin on the plows and heading back for lunch. Jackie would have something ready for him by now. Looking back he saw the rooster tail of dust then heard a honking, the pickup following the tractor path, a hand out the window waving at him.

Stopping the tractor he smiled seeing Jackie waving to him. Within time Jackie had become proficient with driving the car, truck, and tractor. He still had to help her get the driver's license. The two dogs rode in the back barking and wagging their tails. More and more, despite their arrangement, Jackie had become a wife to him. Stopping the truck close to where Justin was plowing she called, "Lunch!"

Jackie got out with a basket with a towel covering the food and jug of lemon aid. Justin lost his breath. She was wearing a yellow and white sun dress.

Jackie looked at Justin in a shy way. Getting his breath back Justin shut the tractor down and climbed off the seat. Jackie showed Justin the large wicker basket of chicken, potato salad, and beans. Admiring the chicken and potato salad, and beans he put his hands around her slender waist kissing her. "Thank you, Jackie."

The girl still blushed as Justin kissed her passionately. "Let's go under the trees here where there's shade."

Justin walked ahead through the tall grass with the basket and lemon aid, Jackie followed with the blanket to sit on. Setting the basket and jug down, they spread the blanket out.

"This is a surprise," Justin said admiring Jackie. She opened the blanket so he could see what she had brought him. "Fried chicken and potato salad … what no ants?"

"Ants?" Jackie looked at him quizzically.

"Joke." He said taking a drum stick to chew on. "Mm, this is good, hone."

A shade of pink heighted Jackie's cheeks. "I guess I've seen ants at the orphanage in the exercise area."

"Pesky little things." They smiled at each other as they ate. His eyes light up as he sampled the potato salad. "This is great Jackie."

Justin enjoying those moments when Jackie spoiled him with her attention. On the other hand, it was the girl who yearned for the attention, and she was finding the attention at that moment with Justin. The kiss of passion and desire the two were feeling for each other sealed their lives together forever.

Late that week Jackie learned just how serious Justin was when he said that she would inherit the farm and assets if anything happened to him. On his morning run into town with the milk he took Jackie along to help answer any questions the lawyer might have.

They made their Friday visit to the Coffee Shop to see Julie Connelly.

"You two are making this a habit," she said pouring the coffee.

"Seems like everything ends up on Friday," Justin said sipping the coffee.

"So what's it this time?"

"See Tom Bates to make up a Will that names Jackie as inheritor of the farm if anything happens to me."

Jackie blushed.

Justin's two arch nemesis', Richard and Frank were sitting close by heard Justin and choked. Julie could not help but smirk to them at the news.

Tom Bates sat with his fingers steepled under his chin listening to Justin. He'd known the

Reasoner family for many years and since Justin inherited the farm. Justin was gone to the Pacific and the war when Fran passed away. Jake took over farming it holding onto the farm until the war over. After Fran passed away he often wondered what would happen to the farm; now he knew.

"That's quite a responsibility, Jackie." He sat back raising his brows. "But if you're determined, Justin, I'll have everything drawn up this week and next week the signing and notarizing."

"Fine. We'll be back." They stood turning to the door.

"Oh, and don't forget to bring two non-related witnesses, too."

"I know just who." He waved a hand at Tom as they stepped out of the office.

Tom sat back twirling a pen in his hand. "Watch him bring Frank and Richard.

Justin marked the calendar when Tom Bates would have the Will ready for signing. Justin stopped at the Coffee Shop where he found Frank and Richard. He could not help smiling to himself as he walked in the shop. Julie frowned puzzled as Justin crossed the shop to sit beside Richard.

"Oh, hi Justin. You're usually here on a Friday." Frank licked at the loose dab of jelly from the jelly donut. "Whatcha need?"

"Favor."

"Different," said Richard. "Feed?"

Julie heard them, easing along the counter she bent over as if looking for something under the counter. A couple customers tried to look over the counter to see what she was looking for.

"Nope. Will. I need two witnesses. I'm having Tom Bates draw up a Will so Jackie inherits the farm and everything if anything happens to me."

Julie gasped hitting her head with a solid bang on the counter rattling dishes and cups.

Richard paused, mouth agape the uneaten toast at his mouth; Frank stopped chewing the rest of his donut.

"Well everybody ready?" Tom Bates said eyeing the four people seated in the outer waiting room. Tom knew he should have made a bet with the County Judge on Justin getting Frank and Richard as witnesses.

Bates secretary stood to the side, the Note of Republic stamp in her hand to stamp certain pages of the Will. Justin and Jackie walked in to the office ahead of Frank and Richard who followed feeling uncomfortable signing Justin's Will.

7.

The second Sunday of August, Jackie and Justin's world came to an end.

A Sunday near the end of August Justin and Jackie were walking out of church as the senior deacons, Frank Dudley and Richard Grissom approached them. Jackie seeing the men wanted to talk to Justin walked over to two of Justin's girl cousins she had gotten to know.

One of the women glanced back at the three, "Just can't leave things alone can they?"

Jackie tried not to look. "They're bound to ruin what Justin and I have together."

"You haven't done anything wrong," the other cousin said looking at them with a stern expression. "Aunt Lois says you're one of the family now. You don't have anything to worry about, Jackie."

Nevertheless, it was common knowledge several people in the town took exception to the arrangement, after all, that was not done in a nice and decent town like theirs. Richard and Frank decided to take matters into their own hands and would set things right.

"Um, Justin, Frank and I want to talk with ya."

Frank nodded his head agreeing. Justin saw Jake and Lois with two of his cousins, Jake catching his eye. Jake immediately knew what it was about. Lois stopped Jackie to have a few quick words with her. Jake standing by the car watched the three from the edge of the parking area.

"Okay." Justin looked around at the other parishioners including Uncle Jake standing around talking but watching the three. No one bothered them seeing the three together. "Let's go over here."

The three moved to the side away from the crowd. Justin looked around again to assure no one could hear them. Jackie caught his eye, squinting he carefully shook his head "nothing" stuffing his hands in his pockets he turned back to Frank and Richard.

"Okay, talk." Justin suspected he knew what it had to do with and wasn't his tithing either.

Frank and Richard looked at each other. Justin waited patiently for one of the two to begin. Nervously Frank said, "Well, we're of the understanding that you and Jackie are still living together for the two months."

Looking from one to the other, he appeared mildly surprised. "Yes, so and the orphanage dropped Jackie at the bus station to fend for herself, you know that, Frank. It was late in the day so I took her in. She had no place to go or stay. So I offered her my place to stay at."

"Commendable, yes, but just the same she has been with you ever since. And even named in the Will as your inheritor of the farm…" Frank stuffed his hands in his pockets shuffling his feet in the dirt. "Well, we were thinking …"

Justin despised the royal phrase "We". One thing he learned in the Marines, take responsibility for your own actions. "Yeah, and the Sheriff could have been the one hosting her instead."

The two realized they weren't making much progress with Justin. Justin had the upper hand on them and was holding to that position.

"There are other places she could have stayed at," said Richard defending his stance flexing his hands in his pants pockets.

"What, Marianne's Bed and Breakfast? Jackie would have known that? Come on. You know as well as I do all they get when they leave the Academy is the lousy twenty bucks and bus fare. Now think, how far that would have gotten her? It cost forty bucks apiece to help those kids just to get to Kansas City a couple weeks ago!"

Justin waited for an answer.

Searching for a good answer, Frank said avoiding looking at Justin. "Just the same, we cannot condone such behavior in this community."

"That's your answer?"

"It will mean excommunication, Justin." Richard added looking at the ground between his feet with a serious frown.

The first thing Justin thought of, "And I left the Marines for this?" Rather Justin said, "You gotta be kidding? Jackie and I have only known each other for maybe a month and a half going on two – if that. And second, nothing has happened between us. We have separate rooms if you really need to know. I cannot just send her away without any reason. She has done nothing wrong. And check this out, did either of you so much as offer her a drink of water that day? How about anything to eat? And isn't it said in one Jesus' parables – I believe Luke is one of them, 'How many of my father's men have food to spare and here am I starving to death.' And wasn't there another one? 'Ye who have not sinned, throw the first stone.' So, did either one of you offer her water and a bite to eat?"

Justin was irritated with the two and their inane comments and questions. Using the parable and quoting the Gospel passage he knew he'd hit a raw spot with them on his last comment. He saw he'd backed them into a corner. They admitted "No."

Richard who was the spokesman of the two nodded his head as they walked away knowing they made no impression on Justin. Justin watched for a minute, shook his head, "I suppose to their way of thinking we're living in sin. Gad, they need to look at Los Angles, California and Hollywood sometime. They'd come back blubbering idiots."

Walking over to Jackie and Lois, Justin put his arm about her slender waist. The women had long since walked away with their husbands. "Come on, Jackie, let's go home."

That simple phrase which other people took for granted meant a lot to a girl who never had a real home, a real house to call her own outside of the Academy until then.

"What was that about?" Lois asked for both of them.

Jake walked over to join them.

Justin said, still seething mad the two spoiled a perfectly good Sunday afternoon. "What we talked about?" Justin looked back as two other couples were driving off in different directions. "Jackie and I living together yet. They seem to think it's wrong for Jackie and me to live together like we are."

"So what was your answer?" Lois asked as they stopped near the car.

"Simply, where was she supposed to go that night no bus ticket and missing three busses?"

Jackie took hold of Justin's arm squeezing it. "They think I am supposed to leave?"

"No don't even think that."

Lois took hold of Jackie's hands, "You're good with our family. You're one of us Jackie."

Jackie smiled wanly in return.

Justin slipped his hand into Jackie's soft one leading her to the car. "Thanks, Aunt Lois."

Lois and Jackie exchanged good-byes as they got in their cars. Jake told Lois he would fill her in more later.

Justin helped Jackie into the car. Closing the door she fixed her glasses. Looking up at Justin through the open door window with expectant eyes she sensed it had to do with her staying at the farm with him. They had done nothing wrong unless living under the same roof was wrong. And she was keeping the house for him. "Nothing else happened did it?"

"Yeah, they put two and two together." The trite phrase seemed to fit the circumstances.

"And they came up with six, right?"

Justin stopped. Turning back to Jackie he said, "Oooh, you're good."

The girl glanced back at Justin with a smirk. "The best."

The remark between the two broke the tension. Jackie waited until they were out of town for Justin to tell her the rest of the situation.

"So what happened? You'd tell me in a minute."

Justin sighed, looking over at Jackie, his left arm on the window ledge the other draped over the steering wheel. "To put it simply we're living in sin."

Thinking a minute Jackie said, "We are…? How?"

"Simply we're not married. I can only guess but I bet their next stop will be the Reverend's office on Monday. Depending on his schedule, he'll be out to see us by Wednesday."

"You know this?"

"I should, I grew up and went to school with these guys. Remember?"

That did not make Jackie feel any more comfortable.

However, Monday after working the fields Justin took a cooling bath before supper. Afterward he wrapped a towel around himself, opening the bathroom door letting the hot air out. He stood at the sink lathering his face, safety razor poised he felt a pair of eyes on him. He glanced over to see Jackie watching him.

"I hope you don't mind. I've never seen a man shaving before."

His face covered by shaving cream, Justin managed a smile. "No not at all." Taking two swipes of his face with the safety razor, he said, "You know in the eyes of everyone at church and town, they consider us all but married now anyway."

Leaning on the door frame Jackie looked at the wet floor through moist eyes. "I know. It almost spoils what we have between us. Those people can't leave a good thing alone. I mean, we haven't done anything wrong."

Laying the razor down Justin stepped over to Jackie, taking her by the shoulders he kissed her leaving a dab of shaving cream on her face. Looking into her misty hazel eyes, Justin said, "Is it wrong for me to secretly love you?"

Staring up into Justin's hard blue eyes, Jackie stood on her toes to kiss him. "No. What's it like?"

"When you're in love with someone, nothing else matters."

Jackie felt herself become light headed staring up at Justin. "Yes," was all she said.

Justin and Jackie made their Friday trip to the stores. Nothing was said by the people

they met about the two still living together. However they could tell by the attitudes

and some who stood away from them their tacit disapproval.

Frank or Richard seemed to have gotten around in the meantime letting people know Justin and Jackie were really living together. However, it was as if nothing had been said to Justin by the two senior deacons. Justin made his trips into town to the creamery with the milk other than that they chose to separate themselves from the town's people. In turn, Justin's family had become Jackie's family; moreover, Aunt Lois had become the mother Jackie never had or knew.

8.

Early the morning of the following week Justin began with plowing the third field, the day appeared normal enough. The dogs ran ahead sniffing and frisking about looking for field mice holes and anything else their noses ferreted out. Justin slowed the tractor to cross the creek when the left tire sunk in the soft marshy ground.

"Oh shit," he said as the tractor tilted to the left. Justin stood up from the seat as the tractor tipped to the side. "Oh shit!" Justin tried to jump free but his right foot caught on the seat as the tractor went on its side.

Justin felt the wind knocked out of him for a minute then the pain set in. He attempted to pull his leg out from under the tire. "Oh crap why now? Oh God, it's broken … !"

The pain shot through his body, trees, clouds, and the dogs spun around like a vortex as he reached for his leg. He breathed heavily trying not to black out. He realized he was laying in the mud beside the creek, the tractor lay on its side pinning him to the ground. Cold sweat broke out over his body as he attempted to free his leg. He was drenched in sweat as shock set in.

The dogs moved around agitated wondering why he was not going any further into the field and why he was on the ground. They sniffed and whined as he moaned from the pain of the tractor tire pinning his leg to the ground. The weight of the tractor pushed his leg into the soft muddy ground. It was several minutes before he realized his leg was numb and he could not move.

Justin knew shouting would not work. He said to the dogs, "Get Jackie, guys."

The dogs sniffed and whined nudging at his mud covered arm.

"Get Jackie ... Get Jackie. Hurry."

The dogs finally got the idea just as Justin passed out from the pain.

Jackie looked out the kitchen windows seeing the dogs but not Justin following. She stepped out the back door to watch the dogs running in from the back fields anxiously barking. Jackie had since become used to the dogs and their antics, but the way they were acting worried her.

She spoke to them, "Where's Justin?" She looked toward the distant fields but could not see Justin or the tractor. The dogs capered around wanting Jackie to follow them. One pranced up to her nipping at her jeans cuff tugging on it.

"You want me to follow?" Then it hit Jackie, "Justin? Oh my God!"

Jackie ran to the pickup getting in. The dogs jumped in the back placing their forepaws on the roof barking. Fortunately the keys were left in the ignition.

Following the tractor path past the milk house and barn she stopped at the intersection, Jackie wasn't sure whether to turn left or right until the dogs jumped out of the back running along the left path toward the creek hidden by the copse of trees.

Jackie slowly followed the rutted trail, trees over grew the path in places, water from the recent rains filled the pot holes. The dogs ran ahead of her barking their encouragement until she saw the tractor laying on its side, the plow hitch twisted metal, fuel leaking out of the fuel tank mixing with the oil. Jackie slammed on the clutch and brakes stalling the truck near the tractor. She screamed. Justin lay on the ground passed out, pinned by the left tractor tire amid the leaking gas and oil.

Running over to him, the odor of the fuels mixed was over powering. Frantically Jackie looked around then remembered the shovel in the back of the truck.

"Justin … Justin," she cried grabbing the shovel. "Please darling wake up…."

The dogs shied away from the strong odor of the gas and oil. She attempted to revive

Justin as she struggled to free him. Digging into the soft ground, soft from the recent rains and being near the creek, she dug a shallow hole around his leg. Within a short time Jackie was able to dig him free. Crying, she stopped to listen for a heartbeat and breathing. Using the shovel she dug under his leg until it was free of the mud. Jackie dragged him to the truck away from the spilled gas and oil. The movement caused Justin to revive long enough for her to get him to move toward the truck.

"Please Justin, help me."

Finally, with effort Jackie got him to stand up his body limp leaning on her he was able to climb into the pickup before becoming unconscious again. Closing the door, Jackie whistled for the dogs.

"In the back. Let's go." Grabbing his favorite straw hat off the ground Jackie tossed it in the back of the truck she climbed in the cab, starting the engine.

The dogs in the back, Jackie turned the pickup around and started down the lane in a cloud of dust, speed shifting gears racing back to the farm in a cloud of dust, jouncing through the mud holes and ruts. Justin leaned over to the side, driving with one hand Jackie was able to get Justin to sit back in a slouching position.

A rooster tail of dust followed the pickup as Jackie sped out the front gate to the road, pulling on to the county road, the tires squealing in protest under the strain, straightening the truck out she sped down the road passing a slow moving farm truck and car. Several drivers looked shocked as the old farm truck, the dogs in the back barking, passed them doing sixty miles an hour.

Jackie passed a deputy's speed trap near town doing nearly sixty-five. The deputy looked after the speeding pickup in disbelief before he finally reacted. Jackie chanced a look back in the rear-view mirror at the angry blinking red light following her.

"Oh great timing, Fred," she said slowing, the deputy behind her. She remembered what Justin had warned her about with driving and possible traffic violations. Jackie stopped the pickup. The stop gave her a chance to check Justin. "Hang on Justin we're almost there. But no thanks to Deputy Atkins."

The crunching of the gravel under foot told her the deputy was approaching the truck. The deputy stopped beside the truck. Surprised he looked over Jackie seeing the mud and disheveled girl. The deputy started to ask for the mandatory license and registration when he looked at Jackie then Justin covered in mud and blood still passed out.

"Oh my God Jackie, what happened to Justin?"

"The tractor tipped over on him." Jackie was frantic now. To her, every minute wasted was a minute taken from Justin surviving.

"The doctor?" he said. She nodded. "Let's go, follow me."

The light flashing the deputy peeled out from the side of the road, Jackie behind him.

Together they passed up two more cars the police siren wailing, the red light flashing its angry warning. They shot across the railroad grade crossing, between the closing gates. The crossing guard looked at them surprised as a slow moving freight slowed the train's brakes squealing in protest the freight cars banging the couplers against each other. The police car with pickup following raced across the grade crossing. The engineer pulled on the air horn cord sounding three long blasts as the two vehicles ignored the warning raced across the grade crossing between the lowering gates the bell ringing.

Frank Dudley stepped out of the bus station as Jackie tore past the station with Deputy Atkins leading, the two dogs in the back barking and howling at everything. People watched the pickup passing cars and trucks through town, the deputy leading Jackie through the town.

Julie Connelly stepped out of the coffee shop seeing Justin's pickup but the girl was driving, led by one of the deputies.

"Now what happened?" Julie asked herself joining the other people running up the street to Doc Ames clinic to see what happened.

Sheriff Barnes watched incredulous as Atkins passed the Sheriff's office with Jackie following close behind.

"What the hell … ?" he ran up the street after them followed by Jackie knowing Fred Atkins was taking her to Doctor Ames clinic. "Must have been a bad accident …"

The police siren sending up an ear splitting wail the two disappeared down the street, cars and trucks pulling over to the side making room for the two vehicles.

"That's Justin's pickup, why is Jackie driving it?"

Julie and other people wondering why Jackie was driving so fast ran up the street toward Doc Ames house and the clinic.

"Something happen to Justin?" Someone called to Julie as she ran past them.

"Must have if Jackie is driving the pickup."

The two old men sitting on the bench in front of Barkley's General Store with the two old hound dogs watching traffic pass by came alive as the police car and pickup raced past them.

"What the sam-hill was that, Pete?"

"Dang if I know, Cliff. Didn't see much."

"There they go around the corner toward Doc Ames – I suppose."

Deputy Atkins slowed the tail lights came on for a left turn against traffic; Jackie slowed just in time, cars and trucks stopping short, the two vehicles made the corner tires squealing in protest, the two continued for another block before stopping in front of Doctor Ames house and clinic.

The two vehicles braked to a stop in front of Doc Ames' house. Jackie still crying threw the truck's door open to get out, the deputy got out running to the truck to help get Justin out. The nurse looked out the side door of the medical office hearing the police siren then stop in front of the house. The deputy and a man who had been close by lifted Justin out of the pickup, Jackie stood to the side crying.

The side doors of the clinic opened. "Wait!" the nurse called, "I'll bring out the gurney."

Both doors were opened and the nurse and doctor brought the gurney out to them.

Barnes and Julie and others caught up with them, Sheriff Barnes looked at the bloody condition of Justin's left leg. Turning to Jackie he touched her arm. "You alright yourself, Jackie?"

Nodding she watched as Justin was lifted from the pickup to the gurney.

"I want Justin to walk again."

"He will." The Sheriff turned to talk to Atkins, the excitement was over. Jackie collapsed into Julie's arms as Justin was carefully lifted from the truck and placed on the gurney and wheeled back inside. In all the years Julie had been living in Carmel, she'd never seen anything like this.

Ames took a quick look and said, "Inside with him. Set up the X-Ray machine, Doris. Hopefully he just fractured his leg."

People watched as Justin was wheeled inside. Several of the women walked over to Jackie to express their sympathy over her grief and her Herculean ability to free Justin from the tractor. Dr. Ames and the nurse wheeled the gurney back inside where Ames finished his examination. Julie walked Jackie inside to the waiting room to sit her down while the doctor started work on Justin. Tears still slide down Jackie's cheeks as she sat in the waiting room. Outside a few people hung around discussing Justin's accident and Jackie's efforts to free him.

Jackie walked into the exam room as Ames cut the left pants leg to the hip. The nurse closed the side doors then got a basin of water for the doctor to wash some of the dirt and mud away.

"I take it the tractor tipped over onto his left leg only?"

"Y – Yes, sir."

"Arm pinned under him? Right?"

"Y – Yes, sir."

The nurse pulled over a chair for Jackie to sit down.

"We'll have to clean him up first. Can't tell much with all this mud on him."

Jackie walked over to the table to help the nurse clean Justin for the exam. The leg and arm cleaned up the doctor moved Justin to the X-Ray table to take X-rays of the leg and arm. Jackie cried all the tears there were to cry that day. All she could do now was wait while the doctor took X-Rays and developed the negatives.

Jackie said to the nurse, "I wonder if I can get some water for the dogs?"

"Oh gosh yes." She put water in a basin giving it to Jackie to take out to the dogs.

The dogs wagged their tails and barked as Jackie set the basin in the bed of the truck

Crying Jackie walked back into the waiting room to wait for the results. Shortly the doctor walked out of a back room where he developed the negatives.

"Okay, Jackie the good news and the bad news." Jackie looked up at him expectantly.

The bad news first…" Ames sat in the chair beside her. "Leg is fractured which means a cast and I can do that in a few minutes. He went into shock when his leg was broken that's normal. He's alright now that he's here and resting. No problem." He showed her the other negatives. "His arm. Sprained. But nothing worse. He'll just be sore for a couple days. Got some aspirin at home?"

"Yes, sir."

"He'll need to stay here over night, more for observation and the splint to set, and there are no other injuries. That is common around here and I believe in over caution to a quick fix in farm accidents."

"Thank you."

"That's all right. Quick thinking on your part. Can you come back in the morning for him?"

"Yes, sir. What time? I'll have to bring the milk in to the creamery in the morning first."

"Good. Then seven?"

Jackie nodded.

9.

The animals fed, although late, Jackie did her best to make sure everything was done before going back to the house. It was already getting dark as Jackie stood on the front porch leaning against a pillar looking over the field across the road from her. She listened then heard the Whippoorwills as they sang to each other. It was a lonely sound as dusk fell across the country side that evening. Jackie had to consider without Justin it would be unbearable. But she knew it would only be for the night and he would be home.

"This is our home we're making it work together. I love you Justin. I do."

She went inside to call Lois. "Justin's at Doc Ames clinic."

Jackie explained what happened and digging his leg out from under the tractor wheel.

 _"_ _Oh my god, girl! Jake! Justin's at Doc Ames clinic …"_

Jackie heard Lois tell Jake what happened,

Jake took the phone out of Lois's hand. " _Jackie, what do you need from us_?"

"I'm good for now. But Justin was getting ready to plow the back field past the creek."

 _"_ _What about the milk and feed? Need help with that?"_

"I should be good with that. I can do the other chores around here."

 _"_ _Need help don't hesitate to call."_

Jackie put the phone down. She felt even lonelier then when she was at the orphanage. She finally took herself to bed. She lay in bed later after a quick supper and bath to get the dried mud off her thinking of Justin and someday she would marry him. But they only knew each other a short two months. Justin had been good to her. Easy going, soft of speech, gentle with her. A woman could tell when a man truly loves her. Jackie knew that Justin was very much in love with her. That day they crossed the line in their lives and were more husband and wife.

Six o'clock the next morning the sun appeared above the horizon as a large yellow ball as Jackie pulled into the dairy's yard. A pickup was pulling away from the dairy loading dock as Jackie pulled the truck around to the loading dock. The two dairy workers helping unload the milk cans looked surprised when the young sprit of a girl got out of the truck and climbed in the back. Hefting a can she started to pass it up to them.

One of the men stirred. "Whoa, whoa, Jackie just a minute I'll get those."

He jumped into the bed of the truck grabbed on to the first can boosting it up to the loading platform. Empty cans were passed down for her to take back to the farm. Paper work complete, a quart can of pasteurized milk was passed to her. She was surprised by the offer.

"Thank you, Bob."

"Any time, Jackie," one said tipping his hat to her. "How's Justin doing?"

"Alright now. I'm to pick him up from Doc Ames in a few minutes."

"Say hi to him for us," the other said as another pickup pulled into the yard.

Jackie drove over to Doc Ames office to pick up Justin. The route took her past the local elementary school. School was out for the summer but Jackie slowed when she saw the large red brick building with the white trim windows. For the moment it reminded her of the Orphanage but she also saw visions of the children on the playground and their own little ones playing games with their friends.

"Someday, Justin we'll have our own … someday, darling."

Jackie arrived at the Doctor's office as Phillip Ames' nurse was arriving. "I brought him clean clothes."

"Excellent. Let's see how he's doing." They walked into the small clinic walking back to the room he was staying in. "That always scares me when a tractor tips over like that."

"I don't know how he's going to make it work again?"

"Oh he will. Trust me. These people are very innovative with machines. There isn't too much they can't fix with baling wire and gum."

Justin was sitting up in bed having breakfast, his left arm in a sling. "Mrs. Ames brought me breakfast."

Jackie kissed him as she sat in a nearby chair. "How are you feeling, hone?"

Justin passed the tray back to Mrs. Ames. "Thank you, Agnes. And thank you, Jackie I suppose that could have been worse. Remind me to tell you later."

"Milk's at the creamery and animals fed." Jackie smiled to Justin, their eyes meeting. "I'll do that."

They held hands for a minute then swung his legs out of bed. The cast on his leg was brand new smelling of the fresh plaster and gauze. The nurse came in with a set of crutches for him.

The doctor walked in to the small overnight room, a crisp starched white coat on over his white shirt and striped tie. "Okay, Justin I've done all I can at this time. Not much I can do for you right now. But I'll need to see you later this week."

"What time?"

Ames looked at the appointment book. "How about Thursday next week – um, seven a.m. maybe?"

Justin looked up at Jackie. She nodded.

Ames glanced from one to the other. He could already sense her presence, and the two were not even married yet. "He just needs a good woman in his life now."

10.

The following day, much to Justin's annoyance, he had to stay home and rest while Jackie ran the chores in town. Jackie discovered how fast news can travel in a small town: 'telephone, telegraph, tell-a-friend', no privacy. Uncle Jake stopped on his way into town checking on Jackie and Justin.

Jackie was walking out of the barn pulling the gloves off, the dogs running around. Jake looked for a moment. It was the first time he realized how close, almost as if she were a twin to Fran. In a short time the girl had taken over the farm chores in Justin's place. She had become his true help-mate. Nobody was going to take that away from them.

Getting out of the truck Jake said, "You okay, Jackie?"

"Fine. Next stop is in town with the milk."

"Need …" Jake stopped when he looked in the back of the pickup to see the cans of full milk. "I was going to ask if you need me to deliver the milk. But I see you have it all under control."

Justin appeared at the back door on the crutches waving to his uncle. "Jake …!"

Smiling with her pride, Jackie blushed at the compliment.

Jackie had been to the creamery and still had the empty cans in the truck. Richard Grissom watched as Jackie backed the truck up to the feed mill's loading dock.

Jackie got out of the truck with the list of feeds Justin wrote down for her that morning.

Looking puzzled for a second Richard said, "Where's Justin?"

"Home resting from the accident." She climbed up onto the loading dock. "At least I hope he's resting. He's a hard man to keep down."

Justin's accident and brush with death gave them something to think about. They watched as Jackie stepped into Justin's place taking over the responsibilities to get the work done. Richard was surprised when Jackie pulled up to the loading dock to pick up feed for the farm.

To Jackie's displeasure Richard was trying to be nice to her now. She could sense there was an underlying reason. Guilty coconscious.

"Good grief, Jackie you didn't have to come to town for the feeds Justin needs. One of my guys could have delivered it."

"Oh that's okay, Rich. I have other things to do." She handed him the list from Justin.

Richard took the list from Jackie going into the office area. "So how's he doing?"

"Still sore. He didn't get much sleep again last night." Jackie leaned on the counter watching as Richard wrote up the sales ticket. "Justin is making sure I get everything that he left undone."

Richard tore off the ticket calling, "Ernie!" He went on, "That's quite a responsibility for you. Need help?"

"Thank you, no. I can handle it." She took the sales ticket putting it in her purse. "Anyway, if I need anything there's Justin's cousins can help."

Jackie knew he was trying to makeup to her now for the remarks he and frank had spread around town her and Justin living together.

Richard watched as Jackie walked back out to the loading dock to wait for Ernie to bring the feed out to the truck. Despite what they saw and heard about their "living arrangement" Richard considered Justin lucky the way Jackie seemed to "fall" in to his life. Despite how he felt about the "arrangement" he admired the girl as she stood on the loading dock waiting for the feed to be brought out to her.

"I suppose she's the best thing that has happened to him since Fran passed away."

Looking at Jackie in profile, he found it hard to believe, but recalling Fran, Jackie could have been her twin.

Deciding he needed to say something to the girl, right or wrong Richard Grissom walked out to

the loading dock. Jackie looked over her shoulder at Richard. Richard stuffed his hands in to his pockets rocking back and forth on his heels. Jackie could sense he wanted to say something to her. She waited.

"Jackie, I – I know you think that Frank and I have been hard on you and Justin living together. Look, the way you've taken over the farm and taking care of Justin has been more than a woman has to do. Look, I am sorry for what Frank and I did to you two past couple of months."

Richard stopped looking down at the worn boards of the loading dock looking for the words to finish. He could feel the girl's rising furry. Looking up at the girl as she stared off toward the railroad tracks and the local freight train stopping by the station her jaw muscles moving back and forth in agitation she waited for Richard to continue. Richard watched the train crew for a minute then said, "Jackie what I am asking – I am asking for your forgiveness."

Jackie could sense it was taking a great effort for Richard to admit he was wrong about them. She was silent letting him finish.

Time stood still until Jackie turned to Richard. In a slow even tone she said, "It stung what you said, Rich. It really did. Justin and I have done nothing wrong. Yet it is like we are married now. What we have done is nobody's business. What will be will be. Later when we choose the date we'll get married but right now we're still sorting out our feelings for each other. Yes he needs a good woman in his life with his loss of Fran. I hope I can do as much for him as she did to make him happy. Furthermore, no one stopped to help me that day. I sat in front of that bus station all day and no one even stopped to help me, they didn't even offer me so much as a glass of water, until Justin offered me his hand and – a home! I owe him his help when I needed it. And yes I love him! Yes I can forgive you and Frank, but it will take a long time to forget the hurt you caused us."

Richard was left speechless.

The creaking of the floor boards told them Ernie was wheeling out the hand truck with the burlap bags of grain and other feeds Justin needed. The two fell silent as Ernie loaded the grain in the truck for Jackie. Ernie felt the heavy silence between the two. He was more than aware of the growing enmity between the Reasoner family and Richard as did the rest of the town.

Jackie thanked Ernie jumped down from the platform got in the pickup starting the engine, she dumped the clutch, speed shifting as she left the feed mill in a cloud of dust slewing gravel as she crossed the railroad tracks back into town.

Ernie pushed his hat back watching the truck disappear into town. "What got Jackie all fired up?"

The Reasoner family drew Jackie into their protection proving once more, they were different then the town's people. Glancing at the two Ernie saw by the set of their faces there had been words between them.

Richard shook his head. "Nothing." He was still feeling the effect of Jackie's words as he turned to walk back inside.

Sunday Jackie stoically drove Justin to church. Justin was a bit annoyed; Jackie insisted on driving, he had to play passenger in his own car. The girl smiled. Justin now had to rely on Jackie to care for him. Jackie parked as close to the front of the parking area as she could. Two of Justin's nephews and a cousin ran over to help him out of the car.

"I'm alright guys. Just gimme a chance."

One of the boys gave Jackie a wink. "Sure Uncle Justin just watch your step with that cast."

Following Jackie held her head high. She wasn't about to let anyone get her down today. As far as she was concerned the gossip among some of the members made her the more determined to see this situation through; no one would tell her otherwise.

Out of the corner of her eye Jackie could make out the four Deacons as Justin's cousins and nephews helped him in to the church and pew.

"Think I was an invalid," Justin quietly grumbled to Jackie laying the crutches down.

"Thank you, guys."

The Reasoner clan occupied the middle four pews of the church, Jackie was surrounded by the family that became her family.

Sitting close to him Jackie opened her hymnal to the opening song. Placing the bulletin in the pages she said under her breath but stern enough for Jake and Lois just in front of them to hear, "Just thank the Lord and be thankful you have a family to take care of you."

One of Justin's nephews and family seated behind them heard Jackie's admonishment. They realized she said more to Justin and the congregation in general then the Reverend did in his Sunday message.

Justin felt the sting of Jackie's words realizing he had much to be thankful for that day. He reached over to take Jackie's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Lord thank you for giving me Jackie, amen."

Justin felt tears well up in his eyes as they squeezed each other's hand.

Jackie walked from the barn back to the house as a large Dodge Power Wagon pickup with boom rig mounted on the front end entered their driveway followed by Justin's Uncle Jake and Aunt Lois. Justin stood in the yard leaning on the crutches watching them as Jake stopped long enough to let Lois out at the house, the two continued to the back of the property and the wreaked tractor.

Lois and Jackie greeted each other with open arms. Justin, despite what Jackie thought got in Jake's pickup to ride out to the creek and wreaked tractor.

Jackie smiled watching the pickup disappear along the path. "Despite what people think, we're married."

Following lunch two days later the noise of tractors and a truck that needed a valve job entered the driveway. Jackie was picking up lunch dishes, she stopped to look out the kitchen window curious about the noise.

"Justin, Uncle Jake and Aunt Lois are here – and your cousins!"

Justin stood leaning on the door frame smiling when he saw Uncle Jake and two of his cousin's head out to the field, plows and discs hitched to the tractors. They waved in passing the house. Jackie ran to the back door waving to them, tears in her eyes. She'd never seen a family come together such as his did.

Standing behind Jackie, he put his arms around her small frame hugging her. "That's the way a family does things, honey. We help each other."

"His family is mine, I am his."

11.

The Reverend Thompson had not shown during the previous week until Saturday noon. Justin and Jackie were sitting down to lunch when the minister pulled in the driveway.

Justin looked out the kitchen window as the minister was getting out of his car with a Bible and prayer book in hand.

"Uh, oh. Better late than never."

Jackie lowered her head suddenly crying recalling the problems they had because of Frank and Richard. Although Richard had made a clumsy attempt at an apology she still felt the hurt the two had caused them.

Justin put a hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Easy, hone."

The Reverend was just mounting the steps with a wide smile which went with his portly girth when Justin, leaning on the crutches opened the door.

"Hello, Reverend. Saw you pull in. What's up?"

Thompson stopped on the porch. "Jackie available? Weren't having lunch, I hope? Want to talk to you two if I may. Won't take long."

Jackie appeared beside Justin. It was unmistakable to the Reverend the two had something between them. He did not have to deal with anything like this since the incident with the high school kids a couple years ago. The girl was sent upstate to a home for unwed mothers; he a senior quit school to enlist in the Army never to see his son.

"Just finishing."

Looking up to Justin, Jackie pushed her glasses back into place as Justin moved aside inviting the Reverend in holding the screen door open. "Come in, Reverend."

Justin knew why the Reverend was there and it wasn't because of the accident; that was a handy excuse. He could already see the Reverend was out of his comfort zone on the topic. High school kids were one thing, adults another. The three sat, Jackie close to Justin on the sofa, the Reverend across from them in an overstuffed chair.

Reverend Thompson fumbled around a moment, fingering the Bible searching for a beginning. Justin and Jackie felt a bit annoyed by this show of indecisiveness.

Lifting his head but not looking at them, Thompson coughed then said, "So the Lord blessed you well this year with an abundance of crops and hay which I understand you sold much of the excess hay and straw on the market."

"Yes."

"And you're doing well since the accident?" He indicated Justin's cast.

It was obvious the Reverend was probing for common ground to begin his discussion. And the recent accident was one way to begin.

"Well Jackie, Lois tells me you're now the new hostess for these annual family haying events?"

"Yes, Reverend." Jackie felt an uneasiness in the Reverend evading the subject.

"Well…" The Reverend started his sentences with the filler word "well" to include the sermons, which always irritated Justin. The Reverend began, again searching for an opening, "Well I guess by now you've become aware of the wags around town talking about you two living together?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"Well, let me say this then, you two being adults realize the results of this, um, arrangement?"

Jackie looked up to Justin what she should say. The Reverend looked from one to the other. He could feel he was treading on unfamiliar ground here. He was feeling hotter then he should, the shirt collar became too tight for him.

Justin said stiffer then he should have, "We do have separate rooms, Reverend."

Clearing his throat, the Reverend asked, "Well, have you two decided what you, um, want to do beyond this point?"

Justin made his statement quiet clear. "No. But Jackie and I have a Will drawn up by Tom Bates explaining that all of this is to be hers and with Tom present and the will stipulating her inheritance. She knows all I have is hers and the house is hers if anything happens to me."

"I see." Thompson was suddenly floundering for comments and remarks relevant to what he came to see them about; Jackie and Justin living together.

"Tom put it all in writing for her if anything happens to me all this goes to her," Justin repeated firmer then he wanted but it got the point across despite the town gossips.

"Oh. I see." Thompson was still feeling lost.

"…So everything is legal."

"Well … I guess that covers everything than, Justin - Jackie."

Following a prayer the Reverend left unsure if he accomplished anything besides a long overdue visit with Justin. As far as Justin was concerned the visit had all the effect of a sore foot.

Jackie sat on the sofa watching Justin hobble around the living room on the crutches thinking. Her voice soft and weak said, "Justin may I ask you something?"

He stopped his pacing to look at the girl. "Mm?"

"Justin, I'm scared if you have another accident, I'd be lonely without you." Jackie lowered her head looking at her hands. "What will we do? I mean …"

"I'm not leaving you the way the way the Academy left you, twenty dollars and bus fare. Basically nothing." He hobbled over to her kneeling with an effort. "This is another thing he spoiled for me. The Reverend kind of spoiled my surprise, but yes, I am serious. Jackie, I know we've only known each other a short time, but…" Jackie felt the familiar butterflies of nervousness take flight in her stomach. Looking up she gazed expectantly into Justin's dark eyes. Never in such a short time had any one given her a new life and happiness.

Justin swallowed then continued, "Yes, I am serious, all I have is yours Jackie."

Jackie sat with her hands in her lap, her mind seemed blank at that point. Lifting her eyes to Justin she wiped the tears away as he stiffly knelt in front of her laying the crutches aside.

Reaching out Justin took her hands in his. "Jackie, I love you. I cannot put this any other way - Jackie will you marry me?"

Jackie nodded "Yes" her hands covering her mouth in surprise. She choked out, "Yes, Justin, yes!"

Justin stood with the help of Jackie and the crutches. They stepped outside onto the porch, Jackie helping Justin to his chair. They held hands staring across the field for a few minutes. Then from the field they heard the song of the Whippoorwills calling to each other in the dying light of early evening.

12.

Matron Margret Harris walked briskly along the corridor of the girls' dormitory with a white envelope in hand. Her heels clicking against the government red linoleum floor she passed girls of all sizes and ages from three years of age to seventeen. They watched the matron as she passed them, their young eyes seeing the white envelope in her hand. Curiosity about the envelope caused a small stir among some, others did not give it another thought.

Matron Margret Harris' eyes scanned the older girls for Kathy Bergan. She wondered why Jacqueline Dickenson would write to Kathy Bergan, and the return address indicated she was living in Carmel – just down the highway. Margret Harris stopped at the door to Ward 10 her right hand rested on the door knob but a slight second then opened the door. Stepping in, she closed the door with a click that got everyone's attention in the Ward. Talk among the girls stopped when the Matron stepped into the room. They quickly stood beside their beds in a regimented manner waiting until the Matron spoke to them.

The Matron scanned the room until she saw Kathy Bergan standing beside her bed, the girls were getting ready for bed. Crossing the room she stopped in front of the young girl. The girl was suddenly nervous thinking she did something wrong. Matron Harris held out the envelope to the girl.

"A letter for you, Miss Bergan from Miss Dickenson. Excuse me, it is now Mrs. Jacqueline Reasoner."

The older girls in the room shifted their looks to Kathy as she took the envelope from Matron Harris, not expecting Jackie to write to her. Harris, just as curious as the girls were watched as Kathy nervously opened the envelope, lifting her eyes to Harris hovering over her just as curious as the girls what Jacqueline had to say.

Carefully taking out a card it said 'Wish You Were Here' containing a short letter and a picture. Kathy caught her breath when she saw the picture of an older man in formal attire and a beaming proud young woman in a long white gown with a veil and head dress.

"Jackie! Jackie got married!"

The other girls quickly gathered around Kathy to admire the picture and her new husband taken outside the church.

Matron Harris considered that at least one of her girl's made a life for herself on the outside; a husband and family.

"Oh, isn't she beautiful," they said in awe.

# # #


End file.
